


The road to hell

by Alexasnow



Series: The daughters of Valer [3]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Lee Pace - Fandom, Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Thranduil - Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Demon Sex, Does not follow the film or books sequence of events, F/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Violence, this is a story of my own creation in Tolkiens world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara and Thranduil answer Gondor's call for aid, will they make it in time?, and what or who awaits them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The wolf king

As we prepared to leave Mirkwood I felt strange being around people, after what felt like years to me in hell, years of hate, years of rage, it would not be so easy to escape, it burned red hot within my veins, I had effectively suppressed or killed my human half to survive in hell, to survive all my great grandfather had to throw at me. I had to let my humanity like sand slip through my fingers, I was left wondering how much was left when I first returned, was I a trained killing machine, cutting all in my path or was I a silent assassin lurking in the shadows set upon one victim, I could still not recall the owner of the blood, forcing the memory only managed to bring forth the same sense of panic.

I felt more human the longer I had remained in that cell, but I also felt my sanity holding to a thread, everything of my self I had been deconstructed, I felt like who I was and even what I was, was questionable, clinging to the words of Thranduil as truth, or maybe I was just hoping they were, as mind ran to dark places and Thranduil offered me light.

I looked to him, upon seeing his new elk so alike to Beleg, my eyes widened, I had to touch him to know he was real, the elk recoiled and brayed, pulling away from me, it could see the beast within, the elk knew I was evil.  
I drew my hand to my mouth, tears burning my eyes, as Thranduil calmed his elk, he reassured me it was nothing, I regained my composure but I could not calm my mind, thoughts as dark as my soul, I feared the worst of my self.

Finally mounting the begrudging elk, Thranduil held to me protectively, as we began toward the city of Gondor, I pulled my hood over my face so when we finally were among the others no one would see me, I would only be seen when I chose to been seen.  
Thranduils arms wrapped tightly around me was the only thing I could cling to that felt real, heading toward the gap of Rohan, I prayed for time, I do not know who I was praying but anyone who would listen was enough, we raced as fast as we could making good time upon horses and elk "please let Boromir be ok" I whispered to myself.

We did not stop long, but rest was necessary or we would be useless to those we wished to aid, it was over quickly and we had to move again. I was glad of it as I feared sleep as every new night would bring a memory to mind. We travelled through the shadow of night, feeling both afraid and in my element, hidden. As the night gave way the light pained as my eyes were more accustomed to shadow, the warmth bringing memories of the fires that burned upon that rocky path I had been forced to walk. I shook my head to disperse the flashback, I did not want to recall it, such a long painful road I was forced to pave in blood.

I looked up seeing the White City of Gondor flash into view, something prowled the walls, I could sense it had me in its sights, it disappeared to quickly for me to know what it was or if it was real, of late I could not always trust my senses as they liked to play tricks upon me. As we drew closer, it was a horrific sight, people torn to shreds, no human would do this, the White City's beautiful streets stained with blood, it's poor unprepared townsfolk slain were they stood, others faces frozen in terror. I held my hand to my mouth, an eerie silence surrounded the empty streets. As we dismounted outside the Kings hall, the doors covered with giant scratch marks like a wargs but too high up, it was strange, the silence had began to worry me.

The doors opened slowly as if we were expected, two wolves, taller and more imposing than humans upon two feet towered over us, Thranduil held to his blade, I stayed him, as I saw the room was filled with similar creatures, too many to fight. Stranger still upon the throne was a man, he looked very comfortable draped upon the throne, he smiled upon sight of us "Where are the people of Gondor?" I questioned.

"Most of them are dead those who escaped are hidden, we have yet to find them, who knew they managed to get word beyond the borders" he laughed darkly.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Azemar the Wolf king, I have an army at my disposal and I want what many people desire power, you made a mistake coming to their aid, I will see to it none of you leave here alive"

I did not want to tap into my demon side but I knew that if I did not every elf would be dead, so I allowed the beast inside freedom to roam, I felt the power course through my veins, the hate burn like hell fire.

He went to get up and with a simple hand motion I threw him back down without touching him, he looked taken back, with a voice horse and demon like I hissed "You will not lay a finger or claw upon them, I am a daughter from the fires of hell, you do not frighten me and you are no match for me"

Red smoke surrounded me as the anger like fuel burned, he ordered his wolfs to back away. "Well one of the Devils daughters, we are in the presence of royalty, bow my loyal subjects and allow her friends to leave unharmed"

His wolfs bowed down, in my current state of mind I felt powerful at this show of respect but the human side of me grasped for the reigns as we walked out of the hall.

Thranduil looked to me unsure as to what he had seen, that is the look I wished to avoid "why did you kill them all there and then Lara?" An elf solider asked with a look of fear in his eye.

"I only gave my demon half power to save all of you, if I let it kill rampage it will overwhelm me, then you would have a new problem on your hands, hell upon Middle Earth"

His feared faded as the darkness from my eyes dissipated, I looked over at Thranduil who would no longer make eye contact.

We left the empty city and its blood stained streets in silence. I saw a figure scurry into a house and disappear, I gave chase, rounding corners until I lost sight of them, standing there looking left and right, nothing, then I looked down, a sewer hatch, the wolves wouldn't have smelt them if they had hidden in there but then again they would be trapped.

I pulled the sewer hatch away revealed a large system of tunnels "you coming?" I shouted up to Thranduil knowing full well the answer but shockingly He said "fine, I am doing this for you, in return for that risk you took back there"

He removed his crown and robes passing them to a shocked guard, he jumped in after me, balking at the smell that filled his delicate elven nose, I felt sick too but I hid it well. Covering my mouth and nose to lessen the smell made me able to trudge forward. Before we got underway Thranduil embraced me and whispered "thank you, I know why you did it but do not do that again, I do not wish to loose you, you know the dangers all too well"

I knew he was right but we had been surrounded what else could I have done, but I had to be weary relying solely on my demon half to get me out of tight spots, I had to find human ways to get out of danger, but I would not have those wolves hurt him or the elves of Mirkwood. I placed my hand back over my mouth, we walked in circles for miles in this nauseating stench. Finally we rounded a corner and I heard an unmistakable voice say "hide I will see to this threat"

I shouted "Boromir?"

I rounded the corner slowly he readied his sword narrowing his eyes, I held up my hands in a gesture of surrender "Do not tell me my eyes deceive me, is it really you?"

"Yes it is me"

"Thank the fates, I feared you dead"

"I feared the same of you"

I added tearfully as I hugged him tightly "why are you here?"

"You called for aid"

"We did not know word had reach anyone, you came here for me?"

"Of course, you are like a brother to me Boromir, family"

"I am so glad to see you, not sure about your escort though" he whispered the last part forgetting elven ears were able to pick up on whispers, or maybe it was intentional.

I smiled "you know he heard that Boromir and don't be so discourteous, he is the one who came to my aid and yours, I would not be here if is was not for him"

"Well then he has gone up in my estimation, and coming down into a sewer very un elf like considering how difficult it is to navigate if your a tall man, cramped is it not Thranduil"

"Yes and foul, may we leave so I can breath air"

"Wait what of the wolves?"

"They will remain at bay for now"

"How?"

"That is not for me to tell" Thranduil looked to me before walking ahead, soon we had them all out four soldiers, five women, and four children.

My heart sank "that is all"

"I am afraid so" Boromir echoed sadly.

A lone tear escaped my eye as we walked them outside the grounds, horses, elk and elven army intact thankfully, as I mounted the elk with Thranduil I knew where we had to go next and I dreaded it.

I looked back the wolf king perched upon the wall glaring at me, unsure as to whether his stare was vengeful due to an embarrassment in front of his army or whether it was reverence for the demon he had witnessed, I liked neither possibility as either way I would have to see him again.

We all pulled away, no one dare mention the smell to Thranduil who wore a very intense stare fixing any who looked at him with a harsh glare, I giggled to myself.

The first river we found all who had been in the sewer took to it, cleaning ourselves of the grime and stench that clung to us, me and Thranduil took to a side of our own, nothing but darkness had been in my mind until I saw Thranduil wade in to the water, I dunked under the water watching the dirt drift away from me, if only it was so easy to clean the stain upon my soul and cleanse the darkness from my mind.

My eyes turned back to where Thranduil had stood he was gone, I sighed. Suddenly I felt his arms slide around me, he pulled my wet hair away from my neck, kissing a trail from the nape to my shoulder, slow and purposeful "we don't have time the do all I would like but we can at least have a quick moment alone"

Seductive and sweet, I pulled his arms tighter around me enjoying his warmth and closeness. It felt strange to feel love, when hate had become the norm for me, every good emotion felt new and strange to me, as if experiencing them for the first time, it was like my twisted fractured mind was being re-educated in being human.

I turned to him, he arched down to look me in the eye, we were about to lean in when a voice shouted "We need to move on, everyone has eaten and rested and awaits your orders king"

He grumbled releasing me begrudgingly, I smiled, liking how he had changed, he was more open but I saw flashes of the old Thranduil when people questioned him, quick to anger but he was trying to change for me, for us and for himself.


	2. The real me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara returns to Rivendale but how will she be received?

As I saw Rivendale upon the horizon, the fear caught in my throat, what was I returning to, it would be no Hero's welcome, my heart sank a little more with each step closer, as we pulled to the gate, I pulled my hood firmly across my face, I had every intention of hiding away for as long as possible but once I heard Elrond's pained exclamation "I was hoping you had found Lara" 

I could not leave him to worry, I pulled my hood free and walked over to him, squeezing his shoulder, he turned and could not hide his relief or joy as he hugged me so tightly I could barely breathe "thank the fates" he exclaimed.

"What happened to you?"

"I do not know how to explain it"

Thranduil shot me a glare as I tried to evade Elrond's question "no secrets" he mouthed.

"Father I have something to tell all of you and I do not know how it will be received" 

"You cannot tell me anything that would turn me from you daughter"

I wanted to believe it so I began before I had the chance to fall into silence "I was taken to hell, they broke me, I gave into evil and I woke once more covered in blood with a blade in hand, I do not know what I have done"

His eyes widened "Why do you believe the worst of yourself?"

"I am evil"

"It is within us all"

Again he always knew what to say to soothe me, he has always been such a wise supportive father to me, there was no way I could repay such kindness, maybe I could get him and his blood daughter Aowyen speaking again, they had become estranged of late, I could see it wore upon him.

"Father you always know what to say, I want to help you and Arwen if you will let me?"

"Help us?"

"Yes you have had a strained relationship of late and I see it wear upon you"

"There is nothing that can be done, she is impetuous and intends to defy my advice"

"I will speak to her, with your blessing of course"

"You may try, maybe you can get her to see sense"

"I will try for you"  
"Thank you, I have at times been more worried about you, you have been through so much and you have scared me, I do not wish to lose you or her"

"I know, I am sorry, I have never wanted to frighten anyone"

"Dying was not a choice, but you came back and I would like you stay with us"

I hugged him tightly as my words failed me, I pulled up and headed toward were I knew Arwen would be at this time of day, her favorite spot in the garden, I was glad to be walking away from meeting my sisters again as I needed to steal myself for the mess I had made with lies, fear and pride, not everyone would be so forgiving of my reasons and justifications, and none but Nia had felt the power of these demons, so they had no idea of the influence they had upon human flaws and weaknesses, well that's how they saw it, as something to exploit.

I was enjoying the peace of the garden, only the birds chirping melodically in the background, and the thought of doing a good deed for my father, made me feel human and in control, I spied someone hiding in the brush, I only managed to spot them due to my senses "If your going to follow me, shouldn’t you be more discreet?" ?I called out, not knowing who or what it was but I assumed it was no demon as I sensed no evil.

The witcher pulled out of the shadow, brushing leaves and dirt off his clothes as he walked over to me "Ah my shadow, I do believe you will no longer be needed as I plan to tell everyone what I have been hiding"

"Stepping out of the shadow finally, that’s good news but I will gladly stay to aid you, and..." he trailed off looking embarrassed and uncomfortable, despite his rugged appearance this made him appear almost cute, I snickered to myself as he struggled to find his words.

"About the last time we met, I am not normally so forward, I know not what came over me, I am sorry"

"You need not apologize, a lust demon had won me over shall we say and his power infected me with lust, that is my best guess, as I am also not so forward"

"Take this how you will but you strike me as a bold woman"

"Hmm not sure what you mean by that but I am glad I got to see you again if just to clear it up"

"Clear things up?, you ran away!" He sounded almost offended.

"I did not run because you offended or upset me"

"Why did you run?"

"Why does it matter?"

"My bruised ego is curious"

"Must I tell you!" I exclaimed hoping he would let me off the hook, he was enjoying the shoe being on the other foot, as my discomfort peaked my cheeked flushed.

"Yes" he growled playfully.

"Fine, I wanted you, is that what you wanted to hear" frustrated by his insistence.

He gave a wry smile "yes that's what I wanted to hear, I see your taken so I will make do with dreaming about you" his smile grew, very pleased with himself, it annoyed me, I wish I had lied. As he was going to play upon this until he found another to take out his frustrations upon, I hoped he would find someone sooner rather than later, me and Thranduil were more stable, things were still early so I didn't want anyone causing us trouble.

He began to strut away, he turned upon his heel and added in a this throw away manner "Elrond suggested I bunk with you so I can protect you from demons, so see you later" he said in a jovial tone, mocking me.

Then he was gone, I needed to talk to Elrond but first his daughter.

Arwen had witnessed the whole exchange and was looking at me curiously.

"Humans are strange in their interactions, elves are more subtle and composed"

"I wanted to speak to you about our father"

She scowled at my use of the term before she finally calmed and stated "I would of thought this would the one time we agreed"

"What makes you say that?"

"I am falling for a human, I thought you would relate, you and Thranduil after all you have been through are trying to make it work"

"I am half elf"

"Strange that you bear no characteristics then"

"My gifts are elven"

"True, then why do you come to reason for my father" emphasis on my, I ignored her attempt to rial me.

"I understand that he worries for you, as you will be the one to suffer when his human life comes to an end, he just doesn't want to see you hurt"

She glared at me before her expression softened "you are right, I will speak with him"

"Who is the human may I ask?"

"Aragorn, we have spent so much time together when you have been on missions, we have grown close"

She walked away smiling. I was happy to help Elrond but I did not smile as I did not want to the bearer of bad news as shooting the messenger was not a figure of speech, Galen would not be happy and I would rather not know, I prayed Aragorn had spoken to her but I had the sense he would not have.

I walked toward the hall, the shadow it cast over me was intimidating, I don't recall it looking so uninviting, a chill ran up my spine, the group had been convened, they all turned as I opened the heavy doors, it was a struggle just to get in, the doors creaking loudly announcing me whether I wanted to be on not.

Everyone turned to me, I felt the questioning in their eyes, the pressure upon me was great, I could feel it like a psychical presence, pressing upon me, the walls were closing in, my chest tight, I could barely look anyone in the eye as the possibility of what I may have done hung over me. I asked a question I feared “Eiryn where is Ambyr?” I hoped I sounded inquisitive and not as panicked as I felt.

“She and Thorin returned to Erebor, we have not heard from them since then”

I felt frozen to the spot, had they sent me to kill her I feared it, and as Eiryn looked up at me I saw a jagged cut across the side of her neck, an angry red cut, deep and barely healing, she realised I had seen it and she covered it up as quickly as she could. It couldn’t be they had sent us as assaisins to break our own sisterhood.

I thought back to the last time I had seen Ambyr, a rush of emotion brought tears to my eyes, it could not be, the blood upon my hands had never washed away, each night I relived that awakening, the panic, not knowing what I had done, I couldn’t breath, my eyes clouded with darkness, maybe words would not suffice maybe they needed to see to believe, one way I would not back out of, the demon awakened upon the memory and hissed through my teeth, I knew it was a part of me but when it took over I felt supressed and possessed, like the two parts would not co exist any longer, they battled for dominance over me.

As I dragged myself to the front of the hall, and in my deep and hoarse demon voice, I called their attention to me “I am part demon, I was born in hell, and now my family knows I live they wish to reclaim me and destroy the good we are doing, be weary they will send more demons”

After announcing I was born in hell my human voice returned and my eyes cleared but now I could see their faces, they looked afraid, I had never wanted to ever see fear in their eyes, to know I had brought it forth made me want to run away and hide but I was rooted to the spot, staring out into a sea of once familiar faces now all questioning me and my loyalty, I did not blame them, I feared myself at times but to feel their doubt and fear so strongly it broke my heart, the pain in my chest alike to someone tearing it out of my chest.

No one was speaking, well not to me, everyone whispered amongst themselves, staring boring their stares into my evil soul, they could see me, all of me and they were afraid, I could see many holding to their swords, others just looked shocked, even Boromir looked taken back, like he didn’t know me at all.

Finally I could bare it no longer “Please will somebody say something” I cried.

Eiryn stood up “Are you a danger to us Lara?”

“I do not know”

This answer unnerved them all and they drew their swords huddling together, backing away from me.

Elrond and Thranduil ran to my defense “She is a demon with a good soul, she means you no harm”

“Not the best way to announce your demon half was it” Thranduil said as he pulled me to him, embracing me, holding to me defensively, I heard movement Thranduil drew his sword “Touch her and I will kill every last one of you”

I felt like a monster, after poor Elrond and Thranduil were backed to a corner back the group, I pulled away from Thranduil, he grasped for me but I was not close enough “No” he hissed “They are not in a state of mind to listen to you, they are hysterical”

“You want me dead do all of you, I have not changed, my demon side has always been a part of me, demons are seeking me out to turn me upon all of you but they needn’t bother as you have all turned upon me, I know this is frightening to you, it is all new to me to, but if you feel I am a threat, that there is no good in me, then end it now”

I drew my sword, they all gasped, I threw it to the ground, I dropped to me knees and called them to end it, someone stepped forth placing the metal of a cold blade to the back of my neck, I felt it pull away and speed, I braced for the pain, I heard a sword clang blocking the path of my executioner, I heard Boromir “I will not let you do this, I did not think you were cold enough to”

Boromir helped me up, leading me to face my executioner, Eiryn had been willing to kill me, the realisation chilled me to the bone, we both just looked to each other, she was angry and I was destroyed, thinking the worst never compares to its reality, I feared they all felt the same, I felt alone and isolated in that long silence.


	3. Demons run a muck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New demons are running a muck in Rivendale, and Geralt and Thranduil both letting their urges take them over

“Look at me” Thranduil demanded, forcing me to look into his eyes, the bright blue felt like a calm sea , taking me away from this moment “I do not wish death upon you, neither does your father, hold on to that, I will not let them harm you”

I felt my frenzied panic fading, I looked to Eiryn who continued her icy glare “I do not know what invokes such anger within you but it was not me”

“No it was as good as, your sister tried to slit my throat, and her boyfriend made an attempt upon bard, I saw her the monster”

“No I do not believe it, were is she?”

“I drove her away along with her elf, all the while she claimed her innocence, lying blatantly to my face”

I sensed Eiryn’s rage but that was the only emotion within her, I should be able to sense something else but I could not, something was not right here, I believed my sister was innocent, something else was going on here. That’s when I heard a manic laugh echo throughout the hall, no one else seemed to hear it but me, this was either a sign of more demons or I was losing my mind, I hoped for the former.

“You have your protectors but they can’t keep you safe all the time” Eiryn spat before she stormed away.

My eyes widened, I had never seen her be so vicious, I understood the anger but it seemed to be more than anger, fury.

I looked to the rest of the group scanning their faces hoping for one stony glare to soften, Barrett shockingly enough was the first to sheath his sword “You saw the good in me, so now I return the favour” he bowed his head, I was grateful for his kindness. “Ladies you know this woman better than I, can you not see the good in her now?, if you cannot, your blind”

Luna relaxed her defensive pose and looked at me and said “Can I ask one thing of you?”

“Yes anything”

“No more secrets, trust us to accept you and have faith in our strength to stand beside you should the legions of hell storm our world, we will stand together, promise me”

“I promise you”

Finally she smiled and embraced me “Well your certainly never boring are you”

“No” I laughed “In the spirit of no secrets, we have a new problem, Azemar the wolf king is a new threat, and demons of many shapes and forms will come forth to test us all so be on your guard, and Galen I need to speak with you in a moment”

She looked very concerned. Every member of the group had questions they wanted answered about me, my powers and my family, I answered them as best as I could, not putting all fears to rest but being honest though painful felt refreshing also, the pressure was lifting off me slowly.

Finally the group dispersed and filtered out of the hall, kili held back and before leaving “I didn’t mean to doubt you but you caught me off guard with that display before, I really didn’t think Eiryn would do it, none of us did”

“I know, I fear the demons have already gotten to Eiryn, we must do what we can to help her and Bard”

“Now that’s the Lara I know” He smiled sweetly before leaving.

Galen became more and more uncomfortable as finally Thranduil told me he would wait outside for me, we were alone.

“Galen, there is no nice way of putting this so I will just come out with it, it seems Aragorn has been spending time with Arwen and they have grown close as she put it”

“What?!, that son of bitch, he said we were kindred souls” she seethed.

I was about to try and comfort her but she rampaged out of the hall, Aragorn was defiantly in for it now, I wondered if I should stop her, then I thought why should I, Aragorn did not have the courage to tell her, so he deserved what he had coming.

Thranduil stood waiting for me, as we walked down the hall, I heard that laughter once more “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“There are new demons here, we must be weary”

Thranduil nodded looking to me, I had to look away, his stare was making me nervous and I began toward my room, Thranduil close behind me, as I closed the door he turned me to him “Lara” he said in a breathy manner seizing my shoulders, my eyes widened looking up at him, he was slowly backing me toward the wall, as I felt myself pressed to the wall, he pulled close, his fingers traced over my cheek, the tension was killing me, my body waiting, my sex throbbing, he just stood there so close, staring intensely, the pain and confusion of all that had occurred earlier was forgotten, I was so frustrated by this holding pattern that I was about to pull him by his collar to me, but someone knocked at the door, I ignored them praying they would go away but the knock was louder this time.

I grumbled to myself but upon impulse decided to steal something from that intense moment, he released my shoulders and backed away to let me pass, I grabbed his collar pulling him down, taking his lips forcefully, he seemed pleasantly surprised, pressing me back to the wall as his tongue tickled my lips and searched my mouth, deepening the kiss, we were so lost to the passion of the kiss that we did not hear the first cough, the second one rang in Thranduil’s ears as his passion cooled and he pulled away slowly, kissing me softly upon the lips before leaving, I sighed and turned to the moment killer with a glare, it was Geralt, and I thought maybe it was good that he saw that, he had witnessed us together so he could not dismiss Thranduil so easily and I hoped he would not, he I hope was just teasing me to amuse himself, that I could handle.

“Well, well who knew elves could be so passionate”

“Well now you know” I answered bluntly not wanting this line of conversation to continue.

“So I guess I am relegated to the floor”

“I guess you are, as I do not know if I can trust you yet”

“Hmm smart move, after that display I may want that for myself”

“Can we not find you another woman to taunt and tease for your own enjoyment” I laughed, trying to keep it light, not wanting the conversation to descend into dangerous territory.

“No I think you’re the most fun, plus I am only here to protect you from danger, I can sense it before you do”

“So your alike to a guard dog?” I raised my eyebrow.

“I suppose I am in a way, you need to sleep and gather your strength for tomorrow, as we must discover how many demons we face and how many of your sisters have been affected, you need a clear mind for this, can you handle it?”

“Yes I believe I can”

I walked to my bed dropping down upon it, I had not realized how tired I was until I relaxed, I drifted off quickly, into a vivid dream, it felt so real Geralt came to my bed, pulling away the sheets, sliding his hands over the skin of my inner thighs, he pulled closer and then thankfully and in a way it frustrated me I woke up with a start.

I woke to hear Geralt groaning in his sleep, maybe he was having the same dream, I moved over to the edge of the bed to make sure he was ok and I wasn’t mistaking pain for pleasure, he was not asleep, he was awake the sheet covering him but from the motion of the sheet and the expression upon his face it was more than clear what he was doing, I wondered what frustrations had pressed him to pleasure himself with me only a foot away, I felt guilty watching but I couldn’t tear my eyes away he was working himself to what looked like a delicious orgasm, I wondered the thoughts that were in his mind as he continued to toward his needed release, I felt aroused watching his face contort in pleasure, as his head leant back he gave in to the orgasm groaning with a low deep growl, trembling as the waves of pleasure coursed his body.

As if he realized he was louder than intended his eyes shot over to me, I could not pretend I had not just witnessed this as I was not quick enough to close my eyes, his eyes wide as he noticed me awake.

“I think I should guard outside the room” he spluttered out.

He sprung up quickly, gathering himself, I tore after him, grabbing his arm, he grabbed mine and quickly turned to me “Don’t say whatever it is you want to say, I do know whether its that lust demons effect upon you or me but when I am around you I am not in control, maybe that’s what they want, if I am distracted I won’t see them coming”

I bit my lip holding back a laugh at his poor choice of words, I released his arm, I had only want to reassure him that he need not be embarrassed but maybe he was right, I felt out of control around him, not like myself, more demon than human. As he left and closed the door, I felt confused by mine and his actions, why did the demons delight in torturing us in such strange ways, so insidious were they that they would trap us with our own human needs and desires, play with our minds, hearts and bodies. I felt angry but I let it pass as if it took hold I did not know were it would lead me.

I lay back down, calming myself and ignoring the urges crying for attention, I fell into a restless sleep after a time, my mind bringing forth visions and memories to torture my sleeping hours so I would know no peace.


	4. A cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara must organize the daughters and sons of valer in her co-captains stead, and on the way to find her sister the demon temptations become too much Lara must do something or give in

Waking as exhausted as I had fallen into the restless slumber, I looked to were Geralt had lay and stared at the empty space before recalling the events of the night, I pulled myself up not allowing it to draw me into that frenzied need, that demon had sought to lead me astray and continued even without physical presence to do so, cloud my mind. I dressed swiftly, after cleaning myself up, I pulled open the door to see Geralt on watch, he looked over to me before swiftly looking away in an awkward manner.  
I found myself walking over to him, I placed my hand upon his shoulder and he growled “Do not touch me you know where this will lead” he hissed quietly.

I backed away feeling pained by not even being allowed to seek the company of others, I knew this was a man I could connect with and could have had a friendship with but due to these demons I was denied simple companionship with the opposite sex and with my own gender, demons seemed to drawing them away and feeding upon their strongest human emotion and turning it upon them, so they destroy themselves and me in the process, this was difficult to watch, who they were fade away, and what took their place was darker.

I sighed as I walked away toward the hall, as I entered all but Eiryn stood in wait “So what of this new threat?” Neve questioned, eager to gain answers to new questions.

I looked to her “Azemar has hordes of wolves at his beck and call, he is for the time being contained, we will need someone to keep watch at all times, I believe Ravens abilities make her the best look out and Barrett her body guard I hope she has no need of”  
Raven nodded in acceptance while squeezing Barretts hand and giggling, it was a sweet to see romance bloom even in adversity, these two had found each other, I was glad of it but I felt a stab of jealousy as I was still estranged from Thranduil but I wanted us to be close once more and I wanted it to be us alone, no interference, no ghosts of ex wives, lovers or demons to tear apart at our love, it is not to say I did not love Faramir, I did with all my heart and that is my shame that I pushed Thranduil out, then he cast me aside for his lost love and now we shared that pain, I was sick of distance, I want him to be next to me, I wanted our love to return, not to how it was as I held no illusion but I wanted our love to be given that chance it deserved, so we could see if it was real beyond the angst and pain, was it a flower of adversity only or would it bloom all year, I hoped for the later.

Back to the matter at hand “I must also warn you that there are other demons lurking in Rivendale, Eiryn is fallen to them, I must know who and what they are before we can find a way to cast them out, Helle, Maghidli and Lorien you are the best mages, I entrust this to you”

All three stood tall taking to their task immediately, they were strong women, they had also suffered so much and yet they were still here and still more than willing to aid those afflicted. “All others must guard Rivendale, they cannot take here or we lose our foothold, now I need our best tracker to aid me in finding my sister, I know what you have been told but it’s no true”

I looked round expectantly hoping for anyone of my sisters to stand but no, it had to Geralt, he stood up and looked to me, he walked round and stated “Hey trust me I do not want to go with you either but I can track her better than anyone here, so you’re stuck with me”

“And you with me” I quipped.

We readied ourselves to leave, before I we left I found Thranduil, I had no words, so I kissed him gently upon the lips, I felt a strange electricity coarse though me as if awakening the demon, the moment like myself was charged, I could feel something was trying to overwhelm me, take control of me, I had to pull away, I took a deep breath, I held back until my eyes cleared “Are you alright?” Thranduil asked concerned.

“Sorry I am fine, I felt like the demon half was taking over for a moment”

“Fight it, until we can find a way for you to live in harmony once more” He embraced me and muttered “Come back to me”

I was shocked and unsure as to what he meant by that but I took it that he wanted me back as I was, I held to that, as the other possibility was that he no longer trusted me and despite him having a right to his worry, that would mean something far worse for us.  
As I drew closer to the arch, Geralt on horseback, I looked for a horse of my own but I saw none “Where is my horse?” I questioned the poor stable hand who look frightened. “I am sorry miss we have run short upon horses, we were lucky to have any after that war”

Geralt offered me his hand pulling me on behind him, this felt uncomfortable but it also strung my pride, I did not share nor take the lead from another and yet here I was “Hold on tight” he said gruffly as he spurred the horse into motion, I barely managed to grasp on to him as I felt myself jolt back, I clung tightly to him my heart and aderlin racing after almost falling off. Geralt laughed to himself, as I held on for dear life. “I did warn you” he continued laughing.

“So glad you’re amused” I hissed.

“Very”

We sped forward and I began to worry as I realised this trail we were following lead toward Gondor, I prayed they had not gone there, it was not safe there. As the environment changed, a small cluster of trees near the gap of Rohan would surfice to hide us from any would be threats. The light had begun to fade and the light that had assaulted my eyes gave way to the cool night, the evening brought a soothing darkness to my aching eyes, which now were at their best, I could see every out line of the trees and all beyond, my senses became more alert and yet not alreart enough it would seem as I was wondering the trees one moment and the next Geralt rammed me against a tree after kicking out the fire, hand over my mouth “Shh, a wolf is lurking”

I stayed as still and quiet as possible breathing lightly into his hand, it was difficult to breath but I managed, keeping my eye upon the wolf, who prowled closer, my heart pounding heavily in my chest, thankfully for us the wolf caught the sent of a near by dear, not so good for the poor dear who cried out its last, I felt a wave of sadness as the silence returned, poor dear I thought to myself.

Finally Gralt removed his hand from my mouth “I am sorry”

“For what?”

Without another word his lips pressed to mine, my entire body begged me to kiss him back, I wanted to but I couldn’t. I pulled away as my lack of responsiveness said it all, he went to storm away “No, wait, you do not get to be angry here, you know I would if I could but I will not hurt him again, he does not deserve it”

He pulled his arm away and turned to me “I know, again I am sorry I don’t know what came over me”

I do I thought that damned demon and his lust, I had to find a way to reverse this before it ruined any chance of love or friendship. I was sick of these urges ruling me, I watched as Geralt walked over to relight the fire, I called out for the demon, not expecting him to appear, nor respond the way he did, he embraced me “Oh thank the fates your ok”

I felt highly confused, he pulled away noting my confusion “Ah, you do not remember?, probably best that you don’t”

“Remember what?”

“Nothing, why did you summon me?”

“What have you done to me?”

“Only what I was instructed to”

“What?!” I don’t know why I was offended and shocked but I was both “So sleeping with me was all a part of a game, what a fool I am, seduced by a lust demon and poisoned with it”

“The poisoning was what I was told to do, as for sleeping with you, that I wanted to do”

As he said this he pulled closer “The joys of the human form are more than I had imagined” he purred.

His eyes glowing “I would love to experience them again” he trailed his finger over my lips, I felt lost in his eyes and then he was gone.

I heard Geralt calling out my name. I exhaled heavily and walked over “So who was the demon you let get so close to you?”

“Need I explain?”

“No I can guess by your evasive nature, you slept with him, lust demons have their way with their pray, usually they just kill them after taking their life energy but with you being half demon he would be able to feed off you for life”

“What?”

“You really didn’t know what he was doing?, I wouldn’t have imagined you so naive”

“I am not Naive, I know I was used”

“He is still using you, anytime your lust is sparked he feeds off it and becomes stronger while your human side becomes weaker, allowing your demon side to take over, so you have to remain distant from any man or woman who takes a fancy to you”

“There has to be a cure surely”

“Yes I think there is but it’s painful and drawn out”

“Please find it”

“Ok fine, we will search for the herbs needed, but I have to say one thing was strange, well he seems taken with you”

“Why is that strange?, he is a lust demon”

“Well once they have had a partner they normally grow tired of them and move on to others but he seems like he would rather remain with you, you must have been good, shame I don’t get to find out, demons, humans and elves, you sure there’s no room for a witcher there?” amused by himself he laughed.

“Ha ha you could not handle my demon” I added snidely.

“I would gladly take on that challenge” He growled

It was as if we were trying to prove each other’s dominance as we goaded each other. I held up my hands in defeat and placated him with “I am sure your amazing but again I am not going to hurt Thranduil, and I risk becoming full demon in the process, I would most likely kill you”

“What a way to go” he muttered as he lay down by the fire.

I wish I hadn’t called the demon it did not help my condition in fact it had only accelerated it, I was worse than before and my dreams now were more vivid and erotic, Geralt circled the fire toward me, I didn’t get up, he climbed over me, his fingers tangled into my hair, I could feel his touch, this felt so real and surreal at the same time, his lips trailing down my neck made me tremble with desire, I found his strange eyes beautiful as I looked into them, his kisses were gentle and sweet, like he wanted to savor the moment as it would only be the once, and only in dream could I have him and he me.

His wandering hands inched under my top and pulled it over my head, he lay me back down cautiously, then I felt a second pair of hands slide over my thighs pushing up my long skirt, seeing the face of the demon smiling before he disappeared between my legs, I felt the warm of his breath upon my throbbing sex, his tongue tickled over my clit, my body tensed with the jolt of pleasure it brought, it was as if the two could not see each other, as unabashed Geralt leaned in to kiss my lips, while the demons tongue pushed inside of me, I groaned into Geralts mouth, the sensations they both inspired in me were ecstasy, Geralts gentle sweet exploration of my body was a lovely in opposition to the demons lustful forceful tongue, rough but not painful as his tongue teased my dripping sex and clit towards orgasm, he stopped short of making me come, pulling away from my legs and pulling to my side as Geralt pulled over me, pressing his erection to my entrance and pushing in slowly the rush of pleasure made us both groan as he filled me to the hilt, the demon whispered into my ear “this is what I can give you, pleasure beyond measure with whomever you desire, I can give you everything"

I grew closer to orgasm and noticed Geralts face change to Faramir’s, I pulled him to me, as brought me gently to a powerful orgasm, I didn’t want the dream to end and I didn’t want to let go, it was in that moment I knew that this demon had me and I had to escape his clutches, I would give in just to have Faramir once more, I felt the weakness and the demon within was taking over.

I awoke to my own lustful cries, and an overwhelming exhaustion, I was also embarrassed, frustrated and panicked, I growled wanting this to be over, my human side barely clinging to control as I cried out “Find me that cure now, please”  
“What were you dreaming about it sounded good” he laughed to himself noting my embarrassment.

“Trust me, this is no joke, I cannot sleep, I cannot love, I am denied your friendship because of this poison following in my blood, I have to remain isolated or risk turning into a demon just for wanting to be close to another, its infuriating, they have me were they want me, if they ask me again I will give in, please help me”

“I am sorry I didn’t think of it that way, I will get you that cure” he walked away.

My voice half human and half demon, I watched him rush away, I hugged my knees to my chest, fighting the exhaustion to stay awake, I could not fall asleep or talk to anyone, I was slipping I could feel it, darkness was taking me, I would only need one more push. 

Thankfully a noise kept me from the demons power, startling me awake , as I turned, I sensed it was not Geralt.


	5. Coming back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara has a surprise visitor while she awaits the cure to her aliment

It was Faramir, I thought my eyes deceived me, I had to be dreaming again and if so that was it, I was done for, he looked to me, observing how protectively I held to myself, he seemed to not believe it either “Lara it cant be you, can it?”  
“It is, this has to be a dream, your not really here, you’re a demon sent to torture me, well it wont work” I cried unsure who I was hoping would hear me but I exclaimed it trying desperately to believe it.  
He walked over to me, I couldn’t sense evil, he crouched down to me and embraced me “your really here, or I am, I don’t care which” he muttered as he clung to me.  
This was no dream, this was real, I could feel his warmth, I relaxed into the embrace, and we just stayed there for a long time holding on to each other afraid to let go and it all be a dream or illusion of some kind.

We finally let each other go and Faramir helped me to my feet , suddenly he disappeared, for a moment I thought he had vanished but I looked down to see Geralt with his blade to his throat “Is he a threat?”

“I hope not, he was a man I loved deeply, he died so I do not know if he is real, but you see him too”

“Yes, I see him” he grumbled.

“I cant sense evil, can you?”

“No” he seemed disappointed.

I ran over to help Faramir up “I am so sorry, since you left us demons have been finding ways to tempt me back home”

“Tempt you home?, why would they do that?”

“It is a long story”

“I always have time for you” he smiled sweetly.

I was hoping this was real, and it was no demon trick or trap, to have Faramir back, I wanted to smile but I feared believing it, nothing was simple and happiness was not something I was allowed to have, but as I looked into his eyes, I felt that love rush to the surface, I wanted very much to kiss him, as if Geralt read my mind he interrupted us drawing closer, and cut in the middle saying “Woah do not think this is a reunion I have my eye upon you, Lara a word”

I did not wish to be too far from Faramir but Geralt was insistent “What?” I asked harshly.

“Well hello to you to”

“Sorry, what is it?”

“You need to be careful around him, the dead do not just come back to life”

“You and I have done so, yes but we were never cold in our graves”

“Thank you for the depressing imagery”

“And you must drink this, remember the cure”

“Yes I remember, I am distracted”

“Yes and that’s just what they want, you distracted and vulnerable”

“I have you to guard me don’t I?”

“Yes of course you do but you still must be careful, this could be a trick”

“I know it most likely is but don’t we all wish for one more moment with the ones we love, can I not have that?, must all my days be fraught with pain and torture?”

“No but…”

“Well then trust me enough to allow me this and give me the cure”

I took what was a foul smelling liquid in a small bottle, I looked at it, watching it congeal, I should have just drank it sight unseen as now I was nauseous and more than reticent to drink it, I put my hand over my mouth staving off the wave of nausea that hit me.

“Its medicine and medicine is rarely pleasant, but neither is what you are suffering, before you drink it may I ask what you were dreaming about?”

“No you may not”

“well that means one of two things, it was about me, or it was far to erotic to confess to, I wonder which?”

“What are the side effects?”

“All highly unpleasant, fatigue, fever and vomiting”

“Great”

“Its to remove the poison, your body needs rest, fever is to aid the immune system and the vomiting is obvious, trust me it will work, downside you wont get to dream about me anymore”

“It didn’t feel like a dream..”

“Ah I knew it was about me” He gave a sly grin.

My cheeks flushed red, I blamed my exhaustion for falling into that trick “Well it wasn’t just you” I quipped.

“Well now that is interesting” his grin became wicked.

I thought I had to do something to distract this line of questions so I downed the cure in one, the consistency was thick and lumpy, I barely managed to not throw it back up, my eyes watered from the concerted effort.

It was fast acting indeed as the fever spiked almost instantly, I became light headed and fell in to Geralt who held me up “Shit that was fast, how do you feel?”

“Like I am on fire”

My hair and clothes clung to me as the sweat soon began dripping off me in an effort to cool me down but it failed, I couldn’t escape the heat, I want to rip my clothes off and dive in the nearest river but as I looked around, the world began to spin I could barely make out my surroundings, I pulled away from Geralt as I felt the need to be sick, I stumbled away , falling into a tree, clinging to it as I vomited , it felt like pure acid, my throat and mouth burned, unfortunately I was able to see everything leaving my system but it was not a natural color it was black like tar with the same thick constantly, making me feel worse and more nauseous, a vicious cycle of wanting to be sick from the sight and smell of it, by the time I was done wrenching my stomach was in agony.

I lay back against the tree, closing my eyes to avoid the room spinning, but the motion continued even with my eyes closed, I felt a cool cloth press to my forehead, I opened my eyes to see Faramir comforting me, I must have been a sight but this sickness had to go before I gave in to temptation, I had been feeling weaker and less human at times, so despite the pain I now suffered it was preferable to turning evil, no matter how enticing their offers were demons only gave something so they could take something away.

Hours passed and the nausea did not abate, in fact in grew worse, I had never felt so sickly and weak before, vomiting constantly, the sweat pooling on my back and forehead making me uncomfortable, sitting made me queasy, standing made me light headed and lying down made me dizzy, there was no escape, the fever and fatigue finally grew too much for me and I collapsed, luckily I was close to the ground already.

When I awoke the sun hurt my tired eyes, my mouth and throat ached, as did my head, the fever however had broken, and the nausea was fading, I pulled myself from the ground, I saw a river close by, I had to wash away the remnants of this sickness.  
The cool water was refreshing to my mouth and throat, my hair and skin felt free of the sweat that had clung to them, I stepped out refreshed and a bit weaker than I had anticipated, I felt dizzy, someone caught me mid fall, I looked up into Faramir’s eyes, he held me up, as the weakness passed, I became all too aware that I was naked, I felt embarrassed.

Faramir laughed “I have seen you in this state of undress before, but this is new, what happened here?”

A scar over my heart, that was new, what had happened to cause that, and how had I again survived, as he traced the scar with his fingers, I felt a thrill run through my body but I felt in control of my desire, it had worked, I was free to act upon my desires again but now things were more confusing, and more complex, as my mind cast to Thranduil.

So even though I wished to kiss Faramir and more but I did not “I must dress quickly, I have a sister to find”

As I dressed “A sister?, you mean a fellow warrior” Faramir asked.

“No I mean an actual sister, again it’s a long story”

“Well I guess you should tell me along the way then”

 


	6. Searching for Nia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara and Faramir catch up, Geralt reveals a secret to Lara as then continue to search for Nia and Haldir

Faramir’s eyes widened as I explained all that had happened in his absence, I say absence as any other word would be too difficult to process. 

I asked him if he recalled how he got here but he did not, he had no memory beyond the last time he saw me, I did not know if that was suspicious or simply how it would work, as this was new to us all, all exceptions to the rules, all of us, me, Faramir and Geralt but also my fellow sisters, all gifted in ways no other of our race was, all so unique. 

I puzzled this as we continued to track Nia, and my sinking feeling had been correct we were heading toward Gondor, the last time I had seen the white city its streets paved with blood, I hastened to warn Faramir of the state of his fair city, so maybe I could alleviate some of the shock. 

We spoke with ease as we had always done, smiling at each other, the odd loving glance passing between us, nothing I had said had changed how he looked at me, reminding me of why I had loved him.  
Geralt was an amazing tracker, it was as though for his there was a visible path directing him toward my lost sister, I hoped she was alright and that Azemar had not made an example of her for the way I embarrassed him upon our first meeting, this made me think of Thranduil entering the sewer for me, it made me smile but then I felt a strange sense of guilt, I had done nothing but I wondered what he would make of Faramir’s return, as I myself was unsure of what I made of it, it was too tempting to fall back into his open arms, and live in his loving gaze and gentle manner, that made me feel safe, loved and secure, none of which I got from Thranduil, he was different, his love less demonstrated by always obvious, his gentle manner was reserved for me alone, he had sacrificed greatly for our love, my head began to ache with all of these thoughts, concerns and fears.

I groaned inwardly as the thoughts raced around my head making me dizzy with the speed of the connections, all leading to doom and misery of some kind.

While I was musing, leaning against a tree looking to the city of Gondor in the distance, the silence giving my mind time to wonder in all the wrong directions, all walks that lead to a cliff off which to fall. 

Geralt called to me, pulling me out of my reverie, I was thankful for that, I smiled up at him but was not smiling, I wondered what was on his mind, I felt tempted to try once more to read him but I held off upon that impulse allowing him to speak his mind through choice. He pulled me off to the side, now I was worried.

“What is it?” I questioned.

“I need to tell you something, I haven’t been entirely honest with you”

“Woah weren’t you the one bestowing the virtues of honesty to me”

“Yes I know, I know, I didn’t want to tell you but I feel my hand has been forced, so I must make my play earlier than intended”

“Play?”

“Sorry it’s a poor choice of words, my discomfort is effecting my eloquence, so forgive me if this sounds stranger than it is but no one wanted this job as your bodyguard, your fathers a good man but he doesn’t pay well enough to make it worthwhile for any mercenary, but I had been visited by and oracle, but this was no ordinary oracle, see had foreseen may battles and there outcomes, I mean to say she was genuine and not out to make coin”

“You needn’t convince me of powers to see beyond this moment, I had that power for a brief time it was disconcerting to say the least, but sorry do continue”

“Hmm I imagined you would be quite sceptical but that will aid the credibility of her vision, weeks before your father came to my town, she had stopped me and told me she had a vision, as clear as day this vision was she professed to me, she was shocked by the clarity, used to things being foggy in her advanced years but she sat me down and foretold of a beautiful warrior, cursed, a demon with a good soul, she spoke of divinity and the three races she was born of, elven, human and demon, but her human face was her true face so that is the form she would take, a seer of the mind, and this woman would cross my path and that we would make a life together, she even spoke of children, something I had never even considered and from your reaction I can guess you are the same, she said I would give you wings to rise from the fire like a phoenix of legend, I laughed it off later, not to her face of course as she is a respected woman, but when your father spoke of you, I knew I had to take the job”

“You do realise this oracle could have been a demon or her vision forced to lead you to me, for what purpose I do not know but I fear it will not be good for you or I”

“She was no demon, and not even the demons of hell can affect the mind of an oracle”

“I am sure they found a way, and I am surprised you believed it, I thought those kinds of things would be romantic nonsense, fate decided for you”

“I didn’t believe until I met you, when you jumped in defence of your father, the fire in your eyes captivated me”

“Why are you telling me this?, is my life not already complex enough, I know your only being honest with me and I value that, but I think you have been lied to, that is what I choose to believe, I am sorry if this disappoints you, my love returns from the dead and another man I love waits patiently for me in Rivendale, if this is the work of demons, they certainly know my weak spot, I love to easily but I also wish to hurt no one, but now it’s worse, I don’t only have to disappoint one, it has to be two, I cannot stand to see pain inflicted by me upon your face Geralt, nor Thranduil or Faramirs but I must make a choice and live with the consequences of that, I would rather not have this choice, I have to hurt someone”

"Oh of course your lover back from the dead couldn't possibly be a trick"

"I am not that naive but yes I have been hopeful it is not the obvious"

Tears flowed freely down my face in my anger and frustration, this was no one’s fault, no bodies doing but I railed against it, I know people would think poor girl, three choices, that’s what others would see but all I could see were two broken hearts and I would have to be the one to do it, why did it have to be so complex, why couldn’t it have just always been Thranduil, why did I let Faramir win me over with his sweet and loving nature, damn them all, if just one had some major character flaw that I could not live with it would make things easier but no.

One was willing to change for me, gave up his kingdom to remain by my side, another had climbed out of the next world to return to me and now Geralt. I wanted to run and not make a choice, join one of those new faiths I think they called them and swear off men of all races for good.

This pain an confusion that followed free will and responsibility made the demons offer of whatever I desired seem almost appealing, as I was not worthy of these wonderful men, they were too good for me, I was lowly demon of hell, I deserved a demon, surely my destiny was the lust demon, pleasure beyond measure dayily, could that be something worth having, I did not think upon him fondly but the memories that surfaced upon thought, sent delightful shivers through my body. That’s what I deserved I thought darkly, a man with no soul, a perfect match.

I stormed away eyes set upon Gondor, allowing Geralt the horse, I had to focus upon Nia and put everything else to the back of my mind, I would be leaving this city with Nia and Haldir or Azemar’s head, I was praying for the former, but my negativity made me fear the later was true, my rage would see Gondor washed a new with Blood if he had harmed her in anyway.

The same silence greeted us upon our arrival, our only horse, whinnied and neighed as we drew closer and eventually bolted, the crazed fear in her eyes drove her away, as she disappeared I thought she had the right idea, but I turned back to the city and once again walked the blood red streets, Faramir was taken back, tears in his eyes as he saw the carnage and destruction of his home, I held to him, comforting him as each new sight was more terrible than the last and finally we reached the kings hall and he noticed something I had missed in my worry for Boromir, his father hanging from the tree of the king, I wondered how I had missed such a terrible sight, I felt for Faramir as he clung to me heaving , his sobbing so loud I had to hold him closer to drown out his pained cries, we had lost the element of surprise, I did not know what waited behind those large doors but my sense of dread spoke of painful possibilities.

The doors opened as I aided Faramir to his feet, the tears still running down his broken expression, he was desperately trying to regain his composure as Azemar approached us, wolves in tow “Ah it is fortuitous that the devil returns to darken my doorstep once more, we are about to indulge in a public hanging"

Faramir went to step toward him but I held him back, my eyes pleading with his grief stricken rage.

When they marched them out I kept praying when they removed the hoods it would not be them, please let it not be them.

As the hoods where removed they both looked dazed and confused, and frightened, were was the haldir and Nia I knew.

Before things could proceed I called for him to stop. "Now why would I do that?"

"That is my sister!"

"Of all the good luck" he laughed darkly.

He continued despite my plea "wait!, I will not allow you to do this"

"You have no choice, out numbered and have another two helpless humans in your care, think of their safety devil child and enjoy"

"Do not make me turn full demon!"

"I would love it, we would gladly bow to that powerful demon we witnessesed her reign would be a great one indeed"

I began to feel a little bit helpless "however I will hand them both over unharmed if you grant me an audience with your great grandfather"

"Why would I do that?"

"I see the panic in your eyes, so grant me my audience, watch them die or take my throne and rule dark one, those are the options before you"


	7. The forth option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara, Nia, Haldir, Geralt and Faramir must fight their way out of Gondor

"Well there is a forth option that you have neglected to mention" I added quickly hoping I sounded more confident than I felt.

"Oh do tell" he smirked, under estimating us entirely, his cocky new found confidence was annoying, so I was compelled to wipe the smile from his face, I swiftly grabbed him by the throat and pulled my blade to his throat "order them to back away or you will die, and you know I will do it"

Geralt untied Nia and Haldir, pulling them over to us. Azemar ordered them to hold back as I kept him hostage until the gates of the city throwing him at his nearest wolf.

I connected to Nia and asked her to get angry, I was so thankful to hear her respond like herself, her berserker side was stronger than mine and we would need her to survive this, she wrought destruction like a force of nature, cutting down the on coming wolves swiftly, blazing our route to freedom in their blood, I was astounded at her fighting skill.

Geralt I was in awe of as his fighting ability was considered and skilful like he could see what was about to happen. 

Faramir and myself worked together so well picking up the stragglers, they were many and we few but what made us unique made us powerful, he called a retreat as he began to see the numbers thin at an alarming rate, calling out revenge but in my name, not sure why he singled me out but I can only assume it was due to him seeing embarrassment at my hand twice, just what I needed another enemy set upon my downfall.

As we pulled away and made our way to Rivendale I was finally able to talk to Nia.

"Why did you come to find me?" She sounded angry.

"I believe in your innocence, I came to bring you home and find out what really happened?"

She smiled and began "When I failed to attack Eiryn like the trained dog they wanted me to be, our great grandfather was quick to unleash his wrath, sending scores of demons to hunt us down, we did find it suspect when the demons stopped chasing us when we entered Gondor that's when we bumped into that asshole, out numbered we feigned being defenceless travellers, and that's when you showed up, I am glad to see you, we had been told you were dead, I didn't believe it and thank the fates you are still here, what do we do about our family?, they will want us back and once they discover your alive they will unleash hell upon us"

"I know, we need a plan, we will return to Ricendale and clear your name, then worry about our family, we have to tell them everything, as honesty has done me more good than secrecy ever managed"

"I do not like that idea one bit but if it is for the best I won't question your judgement, One more question who is that?, and how is Faramir returned?"

"Geralt is a witcher, set to aid us with our demon problem, he is on our side, as for Faramir none of us are sure if this is s trick and if it is it is indeed a cruel one, tearing him from a good place and bringing him here"

"He doesn't look to unhappy if you ask me"

"He doesn't remember, maybe I need to walk in his mind, find out what happened, with his permission of course"

"Hmmm let us not ask for permission if our options grow thin his refusal can not endanger this world"

"I know" I said solemnly.

Looking to Faramir who smiled at me sweetly, walking over to us "I thought I would let you and your sister talk alone, how are you Nia?"

"I am fine Faramir, happier to be in the company of friends and family, all who never lost faith in me, that is something I have never experienced often"

It was to be a long way back, with no horses, and Geralt and Faramir eyeing each other with a cloaked hostility was unnerving. Nia and Haldir, enjoying their time away from being fugitives, they looked so happy and comfortable together, why did I not have that, why did our lives have to be so complicated, and in different ways.

We stopped for the night in Dale as we all wished for basic comforts, when they saw me they welcomed us all but Geralt, they stared and some people stopped to throw insults at him, I leapt to his defence "you needed bother, I am used to it"

"I don't care if your used to such callous behaviour I will not tolerate it, your no freak, your wonderfully unique"

He raised his eyes at my awful attempt at flattery, and smiled "your sweet to care but I can take it"

"Look you can't win this argument, I will defend every last one of you, whether it be insult or psychical threat"

"Fine your more frightening than them anyway" he smiled.

I know he meant it in a light jovial manner but after seeing Nia in her berserker mode it made me see why we were dangerous and so valuable to our family who sought to turn such power to their hand, no wonder our great grandfather focused on Nia as if he could turn her he wouldn't need an army, the two of them had enough power to take the world on, I noticed Nia could heal herself, where my powers were for the service of others only, her abilities all to make her a warrior, my abilities to aid those in need after such destruction, we were both learning so much about our powers, Nia's berserker powers seemed unstoppable, I had not tested how far my abilities went but Nia had had to fight her way across Middle earth demon after demon.

I took to my bed like it was an old friend embracing it and slipping into a deep slumber, memory flashes of fighting for my life in hell woke me screaming, my eyes clouded over, it took me time to realise where I was, Geralt and Faramir ran in but Nia held them back "I know what she is suffering, hold back she is dangerous at this moment as was I, when she gets her bearings she will calm down, both of you rest, I will calm her"

"Lara it is your sister Nia can you hear me, you are not in hell it was a nightmare return to us now" She said soothingly.

My eyes slowly cleared and I saw my sister, it was the first time in a long time we had time to be sisters and help one another.

I smiled and thanked her "I am glad we found you before Great grandfather did, what do think he plans now, he will not give up"

"I do not know but for now you are safe as they still believe you dead for the time being"

"I have to return to hell, there are people I promised to release I will not allow them to suffer any longer"

"You do know that is suicide"

"You know that I will do it anyway, we are reckless remember"

"Stubborn and insane feature upon that list also I believe" Nia laughed "great family traits"

Eventually I fell asleep, Nia at my side, sister protecting sister from demons within and without.


	8. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to Rivendale holds an unexpected events

Waking to see Nia watching over me protectively made me realise how lucky I was, a sister looking out for me and a wonderful father I had found in Elrond, I smiled enjoying a blissful distance from reality for a moment before I pulled up, Nia left without a word. I cleaned the cold sweat from my body, and cleaned my armor, everyone downstairs enjoying the breakfast and hospitality, all but Geralt, I walked over to where he sat away in the corner "why are you not with the group?"

"I am not welcome" he said plainly.

"Ok then I will sit with you" I sat with him and despite being so hungry I could eat a horse I remained with him, looking longingly at the food from time to time.

"You do not have to suffer and remain with me"

I got up and walked over taking a few bites to eat as I walked back over, Geralt looked shocked I had come back over "what?, I am starving, are you not hungry?"

"Yes of course but I.."

I didn't let him finish "have this, I do not eat it anyway"

"Meat?, you don't eat it, you get more strange to me and more intriguing each time you speak"

"I love animals and I would rather not eat of them but I don't mind what you eat"

He needed no more convincing, wolfing it down showing that he to was starving, we rarely ate and drank so when we have the chance we are like it was our last meal, half a loaf of bread and three apples filled my pained stomach, drinking water instead of mead as I wanted a clear mind, this return to Rivendale was to be a nightmare.

I would have to hold back Eiryn from Nia, prove her innocence and talk to Thranduil who would not be happy to have Farmir return and Boromir would be happy but weary like me, I wanted so to believe he was back so we could have that life taken from us but I knew that was not realistic, it was a demon trick.

Before we left I took a moment alone, I dropped to my knees and wept for Faramir, he had been pried away from me and now he was here, it had been hard enough to admit he was gone, to have him back should be the happiest moment of my life but I recalled Boromirs words, the dead do not return, so he had been sent, by who was still uncertain.

I recovered myself and returned to the group like I had not just been crying like a child. I purchased three horses it was all I could afford, the payment for aiding those of dale had barely covered it.

I took a horse and helped Faramir up behind me, he held tightly to me like he had no intention of letting go, Geralt looked dejected as he pulled up on to a horse of his own, I felt guilt but I had made up my mind.

As we rode toward Rivendale I felt like a woman on a mission, as the beautiful buildings and gardens came into view I sped toward the gate, to be greated by Elrond "father, please let it be good news"

"Yes old friends have returned to us, it is a miracle, Thyra, Fury, Eona and Bofur, they had been gone too long"

Upon hearing their names I tore off toward the hall, as I opened the doors I saw their faces again, I had never imagined I would see them again and who knew how long this would last, I tore over to Eona, Thyra, Fury and Bofur first, taking in their faces after hugging them so tightly they could not breathe, asking each tearfully "is it really you?"

"Who else would I be" each of them said in turn.

My eyes glassy as I took in the room full of old friends I thought gone forever, but where was Sol, Keeva, Shea, Serena, Leena and Yara.

This truly was someone's cruel trick but the pure joy in that room I couldn't deny, Luna hugged Thyra after I managed to release her. I was overwhelmed seeing them all again, embracing each of them to be sure they were real.

I spent time catching up with Thyra, Fili had been so spooked on first sight but he accepted it with an unnatural speed. The same could be said of Kili and Fury, but there unabashed joy pained me to question it.  
Eona and Bilbo was truly a painful sight to witness the beauty of it was heartbreaking, he ran to her half expecting to run through her and after they embraced he said "I do not know how long we have, please be my wife today"

"Of course I will" she cried.

Everyone cheered, It was put together quickly, flowers made for her hair like a crown, with white lace running down to symbolise the purity of their union, watching them share their first kiss as husband and wife made me look to Faramir and wonder what could of been. Everyone celebrating their union like it would be forever, I was alone in my doubts, it was painful and lovely to witness, this was a spell of some kind as these enchantments were meant for all but myself, I could only assume it was because I was hoped or suspected dead, so it wasn't designed with me in mind.

The reunion of Faramir and Boromir, was a powerful sight, as a tentative embrace became a tight hold, now Boromir seemed more sure of his return than I, this confused me, why was he happier, over joyed and spending all his time with him, guilt washed over me, why was I the only one with Doubts, even Nia and Haldir seemed captivated by this enchantment, I felt isolated, alone in my thoughts.

I watched from afar, Helle and Eomer lost in the moment laughing with abandon, Boromir and Maghildi happier than I had seen them. Aslinn and my father, neve, Lorien dancing like they hadn't a care in the world. Barrett and Raven meeting our passed members for the first time, I knew they would take to them with ease, Thyra and Naldeth reunited and finally got to be sisters at least for this night they would enjoy that bond.

I missed Thranduil he had been absent throughout the proceedings of the day. 

I went to find Thranduil, I walked up to his door, I could hear laughter and elvish being spoken in jovial tones, I knocked upon the door, Thranduil answered I saw his wife alive as the others sitting beside him.

I must confess I had forgotten her in this painful reunion, but now the cold of the blade she had plunged through me came to memory making me flinch, she smiled at me like we had never met, but I guess as she was when she was alive we hadn't.

Thranduil looked excited by her presence but not so much by mine, I felt a bit pushed aside as I entered the room, I stood to the side waiting for Thranduil to return his attention to me but it was as if he had forgotten me, I coughed to draw his attention but nothing, I grew frustrated so I walked over and tapped his shoulder "what do you want?" He spat. 

I was taken back by the callous response that I fell silent not knowing what to say, I had rehearsed it all in my head, I was choosing him but now the words wouldn't come out of my mouth and he wasn't showing me the same kindness, I walked away slowly hoping he would run after me and he did not, I stood in the corridor in silence, when their conversation continued I had to move away as I found it infuriated me, this enchantment made him changed by her presence, who was responsible I wanted to know but I also wanted to allow everyone a night of happiness. 

As I rejoined the celebrations with Mrs Eona Baggins I saw how they would have been truly made for one another as were Fili and Thyra, fury and Kili, me and Faramir were meant to be but I could sense all that was wrong here were everyone else was blissfully aware. I danced with Bofur, shared in the happiness of Bilbo and Eona's marriage, remembering good times with Fury and Thyra, it was a bitter sweet sorrow, knowing I was too lose them again but for now they were with us no matter the form it took.

I wondered into the gardens and sat alone, hating my great grandfather more than ever for this cruel deception, using what made us human against us.

I wiped away my tears, as I had been feigning happiness for the sake of others in the group all day, I had to hold to my mask for only a few more hours, a night alone would not kill me. 

And it did not but it was a long night, were a psychical sense of heart ache radiated through me, pure isolation, I felt so alone, like the world was so far away from me, disconnected as I couldn't share in the blissful ignorance, I had spent all the time I could with those passed, before it began to tear me apart.

As the light crept into my room my tired blood shot eyes still wide open transfixed upon the ceiling, tears tracking my face, to be alone with your thoughts can be a difficult thing, I pulled myself up, my eyes pained by the light, I knew I would have to shatter the illusion.

Geralt was sulking about at the end of the corridor I approached him and dropped to a hushed whisper as he was listening upon a door "what is it?"

"A strange magical trail, powerful, it seems to be emanating from this room"

He opened the door with care, to reveal a circle staircase descending into darkness, I began to follow.

"woah where are you going?"

"To help you investigate"

"It's not safe"

I was flattered by his concern but also furious at the insinuation that I wasn't strong enough, I scowled and continued to follow him.

We descended into an unnatural darkness, thick black fog blinding us, making our decent slow and cautious, I held to his arm as I felt so unsteady, it felt like we were walking down for an unusual amount of time, finally the fog began to lift, there for me was no mistaking the flames of hell, I pulled Geralt to a halt "stop"

"Why?"

"Do you not feel the fire?"

"Yes it's a heat unlike I have ever felt before"

"I know this, we are in hell"

"How can you be sure?"

"I was born here and I have been since, I know it well"

"We need to know what's going on"

"Let me take the lead"

I pushed passed him, I almost slipped upon the step, Geralt caught me, steadying me, we continued until we found ourselves in a bright room, three robed men chanting in amidst a circle of power, a blue aura surrounding them.

I looked to Geralt none the wiser as to who they were or what they were doing, I placed my hand upon the aura and it enveloped me, I was drawn into the bubble in closed quarters with three powerful mages, I felt a sense of panic when they fell silent pointing at me "the hell child lives the master will be pleased, he needs you both at his side for the reckoning"

They surrounded me, backing me into the barrier "we shall take her to him" their voices disembodied as their faces remained cloaked, I could only tell they were male, race was unknown to me as was their power so I had no idea what I had walked into.

I looked to Geralt hands upon the barrier and it knocked him back. 

"Nooo!" I cried muffled behind the barrier, they grasped at my arms but I managed to pull away and escape the barrier, I ran to Geralts side, he was alive thankfully, I healed him and soon he began to rouse from his unconscious state, the look upon his face told me all I needed to know, I felt their hands upon my shoulders, I shrugged under their grasp and rolled to the side so I could see them coming, a flash of blue light and all I could feel was agony cutting through me and my eyes clouding over.

The agony ran through me, Geralt tackled one of them to the ground breaking the connection, I pulled a blade to the second mans throat "kill me and you end your beloved Faramir"

I felt a sense of panic knowing I had hoped this wasn't the case and it wasn't only me this would effect, this was the reaction he hoped for, me sparing his life, Geralt killed the the first Mage, I took my time and I whispered goodbye to Faramir, cutting the mages throat as tears ran down my face.

The final one tried to dematerialise but I got to him in time.

"you will allow everyone time to say goodbye"

I marched him up the steps, passing him to Geralt, marching to the hall.

"say goodbye to your loved ones please you have been placed under an enchantment so they can start getting a foothold within Rivendale with their dark magic"

I ran to Faramir as I clung to him he faded into the ether, I sobbed as he dissipated it was a trick to distract us all while they tried to take over Rivendale.

Luckily no one remembered the spell once the final Mage was killed. Only I remembered, the pain seeing him again to have him taken again, Eona, Thyra and Fury fading from sight broke my heart, everyone went on about their day like nothing had happened, I looked to Geralt, he remembered.

I had to leave the hall, I needed to see Eiryn but I felt so heart broken I had to be alone, hugging to myself remembering his warmth and arms how they fit me perfectly, I knew it was too good to be true, and worse Thranduils behaviour even though it was an enchantment it hurt and only I recalled it, I wept until I drifted into an uneasy light sleep.

When I woke the heart ache was a dull pain in my chest, a knock upon the door forced me to get up.

It was Geralt he was kind enough to not tell me that he had warned me, he just embraced me and held me there "I am so sorry, it's like losing them all over again and worse still only you and I remember it, I am here if you need me" I took solace in his arms, as the pain ran through me, sobbing in his arms.


	9. I remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the losing her friends Lara must try and move forward despite the lingering pain.

As both myself and Geralt walked through the hall everyone acting as though nothing had changed, there was an errie empty feeling, voids that should be filled with a missing comrade, and the space in my bed should be filled with Faramir, I so wanted to allow this deception to continue, spend my days with Faramir but it wasn't real was the mantra I had to repeat to justify ending it.

I looked to Bilbo sitting quietly in the corner, I walked over to him he went to stop me sitting down and then changed his mind "it's strange Lara I was about to tell you I had saved this seat but I haven't a clue who for" he puzzled.

I however knew that strange sense of someone being missing was from the reunion yesterday, an echo of the ones we lost and now I had new memories surfacing when I spoke to those involved, it was like a punishment or a twist the mages gave their spell to get a small piece of revenge upon their killers.

I hugged Bilbo he wasn't at all prepared for it, he relaxed into the embrace after the initial shock wore off, I released him "what was that for Lara?"

I hadn't the heart to tell him so I answered "do I need a reason to embrace a dear friend?"

"I suppose not, it is nice to be around friends, bag end would be to quiet for me, I am glad to be here, can I tell you something strange"

He called me closer "just you" he pointed at Getalt, who back off after I pleaded with him to, not sure why I had to plead but I walked back over to Bilbo and listened intently.

"You know that new girl Raven, she reminds me of my Eona"

"Yes I see the resemblance" I whispered.

"Do you think she would find it strange if I told her?"

"Not the best opening line, just get to know her Bilbo, you are a wonderful hobbit, brave and kind, how could she not like you"

He blushed and after a time he wondered over to her and introduced himself, she seemed taken with him as they conversed, Barrett did not look especially pleased but as I observed them I smiled, Bilbo was afraid but he took the chance I didn't think I would see him take that risk again but I was glad of it.

Geralt had wondered back over silently, I jolted when I saw him in front of me "why are you being my shadow today?" I questioned.

"I am worried for you, I didn't think concern was a bad thing"

"It isn't and thank you, it's difficult for me to accept that it is ok if people look out for me to, I am used to taking care of others"

"Yes you have that look"

"What look?"

"The worn down weight of the world look, everything and everyone is your responsibility, every risk should be yours, it can't be that way you have to let others get close to you and learn to trust us, we know the risks and we take them willingly"

"I know but I don't want to loose anyone else, I just lost them all again, I don't think I could handle another loss"

Before Geralt could comfort me Elrond approached and shifted about nervously before me, I smiled to myself finding his nervousness amusing and sweet, I wondered what troubled him "what is it father?"

"I asked Aslinn for her hand and she accepted"

I embraced him and told him how happy I was for him and I was, but it took my mind to Bilbo and Eona's wedding, tears tracked my face.

"Why do you cry?"

"Tears of joy father" I lied.

He smiled but was not convinced "are you troubled by our union?"

"No not at all Father, you both deserve happiness, just a sad memory surfaced"

"I am sorry, are you okay?"

"Father I am fine, please allow yourself to be excited and tell everyone, good news should be shared and it is wonderful, a wedding will be a thing of beauty, we all need to see and share in that happiness"

"Your right the pain that lingers here must now give way to joy and better things"

I embraced him again, hugging him tightly, feeling a great sense of love, he deserved to be happy, he was a wonderful elf, his kindness had done more for me than he realised, I knew Aslinn would love him and cherish him as he deserved. He walked slowly around the hall telling everyone.

Aslinn ran over excitedly "did he tell you?"

"Of course, so what do I call you now?" I joked.

"Ha I hadn't thought of that, mother when you feel comfortable enough but before that Aslinn is fine"

"I was joking, but I will keep that in mind mom" I elongated the word for emphasis, smiling broadly, she looked so giddy it was nice to feel that same joy from yesterday's events filling the hall, as she tore round the hall telling everyone even poor shy elves who were just endeavouring to do their jobs, I laughed at her enthusiasm.

I wished Eiryn and Ambyr could see this, that thought what led me to freeze to the spot in horror, I still had no idea if she was ok and I was terrified to find out, I had a new scar, one that should have ended me, that was all I knew, I shuddered to think what had led up to that would be fatal injury.

"What is it?"

"when I got back from hell I was covered in blood in Erebor, I do not know what I did?, I fear the worst"

"I will return with you and we can get the truth"

My panic caught in my throat but Geralts genuine offer made me want to smile but I couldn't find the will to.

The doors to the hall swung open and Thranduil walked in, upon seeing me he raced over "thank the fates you are safe, and your sister?"

"She is safe to"

"You seem a bit distant, is everything ok?"

"Yes" I lied again, recalling his actions yesterday I knew it was not his fault but it still felt raw and fresh to me, while he was completely unaware.

"Aslinn and Elrond are to marry" I added hastily.

"That will be us one day soon I hope"

My eyes widened, I hadn't ever considered marriage as I had always thought I wouldn't live long enough, so I smiled and nodded, lost for words.

"I need to speak with Eiryn, if you will excuse me"

I pulled away slowly looking back at Thranduil who smiled a gentle knowing smile, so he was choosing us to.

I knew talking to Eiryn was going to be difficult but I had to assess what demon had taken her under its influence and whether she was ok.

I took a deep breath as I knocked upon the door, looking back to Geralt who had remained at my side, I smiled to him and turned back, as the knock rang out, a dark raspy voice answered "who is it?"

This may have been worse than we that's first thought, her self imposed isolation was the work of an insidious demon, praying upon a injured and vengeful woman, who thought she has been betrayed.


	10. What has happened to Eiryn and Bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiryn and Bards self imposed isolation is to come to an end, what has befallen them both?

As I entered the room Geralt close behind, Eiyrn slithered out from a dark corner of the room, eyeing us both with hostility.  
She prowled about us, I looked to Bard who was white as a sheet, still and barely breathing, he looked injured, I went to go to his aid when Eiryn went straight for me and as I attempted to read her mind, my mind burned, the pain felt as though it traveled through each nerve ending, I held to my head in agony, as my eyes clouded over. 

It took every ounce of my remaining will power to not ring Eiryns neck, as her wrath infected my mind and forced her to spew out vile insults and accusations. I spun round upon my heel and faced Geralt who could see me hanging on by a thread, disturbing how well my great grandfather knew me enough to anticipate every move so far,this had been a trap set for me and Nia to draw us in, poor Eiryn caught in the cross fire or was she, as my great grandfather was a twisted man who could bend all to his will, what did he offer or hold over Eiryn to get her to play along. And what was the next trap going to be and who would get hurt in the process, Getalt grabbed my shoulders and called to me, he sounded so distant but as he came into focus, so did the pain, I screamed, this has been forced into Eiryns mind for days she lived with this agony, it was like something running around in your head, clawing painfully at the walls to get out, as it began to fade, Geralt holding my face in his hands, turning me up to look at him "focus on my eyes"

His yellow eyes seemed to sooth my mind, the pain slowly subsided but I felt like my mind was scarred by that demon that had dwelled within Eiryns head.

I recovered my breathing and looked to Eiryn slumped upon the floor in tears "what did he use against you?"

"He threatened Bard and his children, he told me if I didn't take on this demon that Bard would die of his injuries and the children killed" she cried.

"I am so sorry" I said as I pulled her up and embraced her, she cried in my arms for a time, wordlessly we stood for a long time before she sniffed loudly and said in a timid voice "he said he would come for us all should this demon fail, one by one he said we will either fall or join the legions of hell"

Only my great grandfather could have such an effect on a strong warrior, he could twist everything, turn you willingly upon those you loved. I hated to think what he meant by one by one they would fall, or join us, what was he planning to do to them, he had gone too far, I had to go to hell and face him whether I was ready or not, I would not let another friend suffer at the hand of my family, I didn't know how to get there as the fade seemed to be blocked to me.

I was hoping he would at least allow us the small mercy of enjoying Aslinn and Elronds wedding first, either way we would be on high alert not the romance they were hoping for but the ceremony was just to affirm their love, it need not be a spectical.

I walked Eiryn over to Bard whose injury was fatal yet it was not advancing maybe the sorcery that had kept me from death, I was afraid to attempt to heal him, what if my meddling let to his death, I pulled my hands away, Eiryn grabbed my hands and returned them to the injury "please try and save him Lara, I trust you"

As genuine and sweet as that statement was the amount of pressure upon me now was great, I feared I won buckle beneath her hopefully expectations, her eyes pleaded, but I also saw my fear reflect within them, what if I couldn't save him?, he would forever be upon my conscience, I could not take that, but I couldn't leave him in the agony torn between this world and the next.

 

So I focused my healing power upon Bard, the spell holding the injury from advancement ended when I began healing, I felt a sense of panic as Bard grew closer to death but my healing power strengthened by my demon side, pulling him back from the brink so quickly was an extreme advancement of my power, it felt like my demon half for that moment worked with not against me, it should have drained me but it did not. Bard fully healed he roused from his coma like state and grabbed Eiryn "Thank the fates I was not ready to leave you my love"

 

She smiled through her tears, I gave them a moment to cling to each other, then I told them the children were safe with Gandalf, who after relieved of babysitting duties would aid us against my great grandfather only after he got to see his old friend Elrond happy in love again.

They smiled through their exhaustion, happy for Aslinn knowing how this would be a ceremony to remember, as Eiryn said this I thought of Bilbo and Eona's wedding, it has been such a beautiful event, two people who belonged together, their first kiss as hobbit and wife had brought me to tears, Eona had been such a beautiful bride and Bilbo a dashing groom, poetry and songs of love heralded them into their brief union, that only I recalled. 

Bilbo I had noticed was spending more and more time with Raven and Barrett wasn't at all pleased, I felt both amused and sorry for Barrett as Bilbo was a worthy rival for Ravens heart, may the best man win but then again to be the one in the middle was either wonderful basking in their adoration or hell stuck between two wonderful men, of whom you can not choose without it ending in tears.

I brought myself back to the present allowing Bard and Eiryn time to recover from their ordeal before returning to get them to witness the Union of my father and Aslinn later. 

They clung tightly to each other, as I closed the door that image stick with me, the fear in their eyes of how they had almost lost each other, my family had caused that, this infuriated me.

I was about to begin a rant about my family when Geralt stopped me mid way down the corridor "I will not be attending the wedding, I will gladly stand guard outside but I will not watch the elf moon over you, I may kill him"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"You know what he did well under that enchantment!"

"Yes as did many who had their loves return to them"

"You didn't get to be with Faramir"

"I knew it was a trick by then, no matter how much I wanted it not to be, he didn't know what he was doing, he wouldn't willingly hurt me"

"You chose to remain alone for his sake that night, I know you enough to know that, I saw the love in your eyes and how much it killed you not to go to him"

"It did kill me but the enchantment did not effect me as the spell was not cast with me or you in mind, so we were unaffected"

"I don't care, if I was under any spell or enchantment I would never hurt you"

I was about to defend Thranduil when Geralt turned and walked away, leaving me angry yet speechless. As I watched him leave I decided that I wasn't going to let anyone ruin my father and Aslinns day, I would make sure it ran as smoothly as possible and that they got the beautiful day they deserved while being well guarded of course.


	11. Aslinn and Elrond marry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preparations and the ceremony of Aslinn and Elrond.

The preparations were lovely yet strange as I went from romantic to guards and vantage points and exit strategies, I had to aid with the ceremony and the protection of it "do you feel this amount of guards is necessary daughter?"

"Yes father, had threatened all of you, I will take no chances"

"Ok I trust your judgement but do not forget to enjoy the festivities, unions are a time to celebrate and maybe a time to reflect, maybe Thranduil will ask for your hand some day soon, I would gladly follow human tradition and give you away, I would so love to see you both happy, I know not what placed the idea in my head but whatever it was I am glad of it, we all need some light in these dark days and our love is true"

I smiled broadly "I hope Aslinn knows how lucky she is"

"We both know how lucky we are"

This lead me to recall talking to a nervous Bilbo questioning why Eona had said yes to him, he was petrified she would change her mind or come to her senses I recalled my words to calm his nerves "see here Mr baggins, Eona is as lucky as you, no man is your equal, your kindness and loyalty know no bounds, that is why she said yes, and she came to her senses when she said yes to you"

I remember he smiled and said "you certainly were the perfect choice for my best man, in this case the best woman, I am glad to have your friendship, you always know how to calm me down and help me enjoy the moment, I love her so"

We hugged each other, before we walked him to the hall to marry his love, I was so lost in the memory that Aslinn had to shout "Flowers in my hair too much do you think Lara!?"

"Sorry my mind was elsewhere"

"You looked wistful, was it a sad memory?"

"Not exactly, flowers in your hair would be a lovely touch" I brought the focus back to her.

She narrowed her eyes as if she knew what I was up to but she wanted to look her best for Elrond "ok that conversations not over, we will talk after the ceremony"

"Yes miss" I pulled a tongue in jest.

She smiled and added "that will be yes mother soon" she half joked but seemed happy to be inheriting a daughter, even one like me.

She looked down at her tasteful cream dress Elrond had made the moment she said yes, a few stitched in jewels to give the cream bodice a beautiful sparkle, the dress was long as was the train behind it, we already had eleven women volunteering to be apart of the ceremony and she would need all of them to carry that train.

The hall decorated with lace, for afterward, the ceremony was to be outside under a hand crafted arch, with symbols of love and beauty carved in, the detail was beautiful, I arrange the guards and the seating. It was to be a simple ceremony, their promises to each other, then an elven man of faith would ordain their union and bless it.

Finally I was able to join the others and enjoy watching things come together, I only had one dress, that soft feminine one made in Bree. I rushed to my room to put it on along with the shoes she gave me, I hadn't heard Thranduil come in he was standing against the wall staring "stunning, dresses are very becoming upon you"

My cheeks flushed, he looked wonderful in his beautiful green and golden robes " you look wonderful yourself"

"I can imagine you will make a beautiful bride upon our wedding day"

Flattered but nervous at the thought, I did not think we were ready for such a step but obviously Thranduil felt differently and was letting me know it, it was nice to know that we were more stable than I had assumed and feared.

He took me in his arms and kissed me softly, before leading me out, arm in arm, it was strange to be having such a common place moment, enjoying each others company as we awaited Elrond and Aslinn, sitting at the front, Thranduil at my side, holding to my hand, like we were a normal couple, it was nice yet so surreal, how long would this joy last, I dispelled that thought as I was trying to be positive for my fathers big day. My mind flashed back to a similar scene, to me only days ago, I was ushering Bilbo down the aisle, then we he saw Eona step out in her pale white dress, she was truly a beautiful bride, his eyes filled with tears, I heard him gasp and sniff upon sight of her, so elegant and graceful as she proceeded toward him, her smile radiant, and blissful, I passed a tissue to an emotional Bilbo "She looks amazing, you two were made for each other"

"We were" he squeaked.

I was pulled back to the present when I heard them announce Elrond, he looked so handsome and dapper, in his finest golden and brown flowing robes, his head adorned with his silver crown, we all turned to see Aslinn, I had seen her already but she was still a vision, beauty and joy personified as she slowly walked to Elrond, I smiled up to her as she passed us, Thranduil squeezed my hand and whispered "Love is beautiful"

I turned to him, his smile expectant "It is" I beamed, only slightly forced as I felt in the spot light, a bit of pressure upon me but it was a positive step, I had grown accustomed to insatiability, when offer anything but it felt strange to me, I turned back to Elrond and Aslinn, they promised to honour and cherish one another, they personalised their promises, the love evident in their eyes, as they kissed for the first time as man and wife, they looked like a perfect fit, he placed a crown upon her head "it would be a honor if you would rule beside me, your wisdom and gerous spririt will only ebenifit Rivendale"  
Aslinn was shocked and honored by this gesture, she took him up upon it, promising to do him proud and he said "I would expect nothing less of you my love"

We all cheered, and followed as they walked hand in hand to the hall, it was time for the speeches, Elrond's words brought me to tears, and Aslinn was desperately trying to choke back the emotion to spare her face, but a single tear escaped, then it was my turn I was nervous as a hush fell over the group and all eyes turned to me.

 

I felt I betrayed Eona and Bilbo to a degree reusing my speech but I wanted it to be remembered this time and the majority of it was more than true for Elrond and Aslinn I only made a few changes "never have I known a couple so meant to be as these two, none more deserving of happiness, Elrond took me in and treated me as part of his family, I can never repay his kindness, Aslinn a faithful friend and sister in arms, a good woman I trust with my fathers heart, I know they will be good together as they are good for each other, these two are the kind of couple that exemplify love and make those around them feel loved, to Elrond and Aslinn may they live a happy and long time together"

Everyone raised their glasses, Eiryn and Bard, looking more alike themselves smiled at each other before Eriyn gave a hilarious speech which was also heartfelt, in stitches and tears, I looked around to Helle and Eomer who looked very comfortable with each other, Luna, Neve and Kalea cackling in the corner, Boromir and Maghidi, looked finally at ease and closer at long last, Lorien and Galen enjoying the festivities, Galen cast an evil eye to Aragorn and Arwen every now and again. Taltion, kili, Bilbo, Fili and Geralt getting rowdy as the wine flowed, Barrett and Raven, and Naldeth looking uncomfortable as the rift between Barrett and Raven was becoming noticeable.

I turned to Thanduil, noticing a glass of wine, I hadn't got that myself but they must have put it there as part of the day, and I thought a sip of wine would do me no harm, the moment the liquid passed my lips I felt a change, like the energy drained out of me, I felt faint, I excused myself no wanting to mar the festivities, I promised I would return.

I staggered toward my room, holding to the wall to keep myself upright, I staggered into my room dropping to the floor heaving, the door slammed, on high alert I turned to see Azemar looking down at me "Hello darling, remember me?"

I remembered, I began crawling backwards away from him until I found the wall, no weapon to hand and feeling very shaky, I felt strangely helpless, a feeling I had not felt in a very long time, I didn't like it, he grabbed my throat and dragged me up, pressing me against the wall.

"What to do with you?, Well your great grandfather said I could have a pet and you would look so pretty in a cage"

He said this triumphantly lording his new given power over me.

He pulled close and whispered "I am going to enjoy torturing you, you little bitch, well whose the puny human now"


	12. Back home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azemar has Lara in hell, will she escape his clutches?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: there is an attempted sexual assault in this chapter

I must of collapsed, as when I came to I was in a cage just like he promised. Disoriented I looked at my surroundings through narrowed eyes, the dim light helped my dry, painful eyes to focus, before I could see clearly, my other senses kicked in. I was not on earth, I knew that smell, sharp sulphur, and brimstone, and that ungodly heat, meant it could only be one place,I was home, and I was a prisoner.

I strained to hear two people talking in the room adjacent "bring her to me" one voice demanded.

I prepared myself to make this as difficult as possible for whom ever it was, but being human, still weakened from having my other half torn away somehow, made it difficult, but I would try to put up a fight. Two hellions skulked in, snorting and cawing as they approached, they relished dragging me kicking and screaming from the cage, bringing me toward a bright expansive chasm.

The light burned my eyes, unfortunately what came into view was nothing good, Azemar stood arms open, inviting me to survey his new Kingdom. "Well now, you have been out for sometime, why did you not make the most of these powers?" he laughed darkly "Well I intend to, and your going to tell me how it all works, or I will tear you limb from limb"

As the hellions clung to my wrists, their skin burning mine, I gritted my teeth as they held me defenceless before him. I longed for my powers to return to me, I prayed in my head, I wanted to wipe that evil grin from his face.

"I heard that, praying for your powers back, very cute, no one can save you down here, your mine now" his smile grew, and the last three words hung oppressively in the air, taunting me.

He circled me and asked again, I remained silent, he wrapped his hand around my hair pulling it back sharply, making me wince in pain. "Now it would be such a shame to destroy you, but if you keep pushing me with blatant defiance, I will"

He traced his fingers over my shoulder, pressing his lips to my ear "I am your master now, you will obey me, make me happy, and hell will be upon earth, we shall know freedom, if you displease me, it will be a tortuous rule"

"You are not the ruler of hell, delusions of grandeur taking you mind already" I mocked.

"I am an ambitious man" he seemed uneffected by my stab at him.

So I tried again with more vemenence. "Your insane, you will never rule hell" I spat. Unsure of where my sudden courage came from, but I could see he wasn't impressed this time.

Hitting me squarely in the jaw, blurring my vision temporarily, my jaw rattled and ached, I felt the blood trickle down my lip. He wiped the blood from my lip, licking his thumb clean of it. He seemed pleased by my pained silence.

"Your not my usual type, but I will make an exception for you"

He preceded to grab my face roughly, forcing a kiss upon me. I bucked to pull away, but the hellions held to me tightly. My lip throbbed as he pressed his lips to mine. When he tried to force his tongue in my mouth, I bit down hard. "Good thing for you, I like it rough" he slapped me harshly, my face burned, I felt as though his hand was imprinted upon my skin. My jaw ached. Pain was a new negative experience for me, as was helplessness.

The hellions released me on his command. I dropped down to the ground, unaware they had be keeping me up right. My legs were like jelly, I was genuinely afraid for my life, and I didn't like it.

I backed away from him, in a way so I could keep an eye on him, I scrambled backward at speed, my hands burning with the friction. He was faster than I recall, he was upon me within seconds, pinning me down as I punched and kicked wildly, he pressed his weight down upon me, pulling my hands into one of his to free himself up, he was stronger than I remember, I pushed against him but I could budge him, the sweat dripping down with the effort. He tore my dress open, snaking his free hand over my torso, he creeped his splayed fingers up over my breast, squeezing harshly, he smiled when I let an anguished cry slip. "Yes I will make you suffer"

I prayed someone, anyone would come for me, he laughed darkly "the only one coming will be me" he mocked. I wanted to be sick, my skin crawled as he pawed and groped at my body, he was truly enjoying my pain. Tears ran down the side of my face as he gripped my wrists, pulling close, I could feel his breath upon my neck, he pulled his tongue over my skin, I wanted to cry.

Then he was gone, someone was pulling me up from the ground, it was the lust demon, confused and relieved at my rescuer. "Come on, quickly I am powerful but he will break free soon" I followed him thankfully, he gave me a robe to cover myself and hide my identity.

We stopped in front of a huge black horse, his eyes firry red. Beautiful yet beastly, he mounted the magnificent beast with ease, pulling me up behind him "How will a horse get us out of here?" I questioned.

"Wait" he whispered.

As he fell silent to expansive wings revealed themselves at his sides, a truly incredible beast. "So do demons make a habit of saving lives?"

"We aren't all bad you know, just like your not all good, and I will save you a third time if need be"

"Third?"

"I guess I should tell you what happened, when you were set free from hell I followed you, you rushed toward Erebor and cried out for Ambyr she ran out, pleased to see you, your told her to stop, you produced the dagger and told her to stab you in the heart, or your demon half would see to her death and Thorins, she argued with you, she eventually relented seeing the fear in you, she cried as plunged the blade in, she couldn't stand what you had made her do so ran for aid, I pulled the blade free and healed you, you then awoke covered in your own blood fearing the worst, they punished me for going to aid you, they assumed you dead and soon to return and when you did not, they were not pleased, so i escaped and heard whispers of you here, and here we are"

"I would hug you but I need to hold on to you"

"One thing you can do for me though, and sadly I don't mean that, but teach me all it is to be human"

"Human?, why?"

"When my father learns of my betrayal, he will strip my powers and if I survive, I will be mortal, I was born demon, so I know no other way"

"I am so sorry, everyone who aids me ends up paying for it"

"I will pay the price, you made me realise there's more out there, and I would like to see it"

I cried tears of joy as we rose from hell, once earth bound the horses wings faded but we tore toward Rivendale, now I was safe in the knowledge that Ambyr lived, and that I was no cold blooded killer, and that some demons have good within them.


	13. What happens now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping hell powerless, and with the help of the lust demon, Lara must now face what she must do next

We had been travelling in silence for some time now, after the revelations processed in my mind, relieved that I had not killed Ambyr, it was like a weight had been lifted, the shadow lingering in the corner of my mind dissipated. But I found myself disappointed in my weakness, and inability to control the demon within. So I cast my mind to other matters, trivial ones that I had only just realized.

"Something trivial I know, but what do I call you?"

"Call me?"

"Your name, what is it?"

"We don't get names till we succeed our fathers"

"Well it doesn't work that way here, everyone has the right to a name, all of equal importance here"

"Strange, am I deserving of a name?" he mused.

"Of course you are" 

"You would say that" he said dismissively. "I saved your life, among other things, your bias" he clucked his tongue.

I had to hold tightly to my composure, as the dismissive tone irritated me, but I knew he had meant it offensively, so I countered "Bias because I see the good in you" 

"Do you know all I have done?" he said solemnly, his head dropping momentarily, as if recalling the horror, and no longer being able to face it.

"I know you have killed many, it isn't my right to forgive or judge you, I was brought up here, the good in me supported and encouraged, you had the opposite, the good trained out of you, and yet it survives, your stronger than me, the evil in me lurks beneath the surface, I was too weak to stop it controlling me"

"You were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to stop it"

"Now how I see it" I remarked, hating myself as it consumed my thoughts. Nia had been able to hold back the darkness, I had not, I was the weaker sister, that must be why they sent the stronger demons for Nia, and the lesser ones for me. I was busy tearing myself to pieces when he cut into my thought pattern, dragging me back to the moment, plagued by self doubt.

"Why do you always believe the worst, does being human mean I will be plagued by doubt?"

"Yes, being human means many things, you will be able to fall in love, you won't need to kill to gain energy, and you can have sex purely for pleasure"

"Ah so not everything will change" he voice took on a seductive quality "you recall that night?"

"I don't think now is the time for this" I said feeling nervous, as his instance had brought the memory to mind, that look of pure want and lust upon his face still so vivid in my mind, his touch, he had known exactly how to please me, a soft moan escaped my lips, as the memory of his touch made me tremble.

He pulled the horse to a grinding halt; the shock pulled me away from the blissful memory "Why have we stopped?" I pressed.

"There was no mistaking that sound" he purred.

Dismounting hastily, pulling me off into his arms, pressed against him, I couldn't deny the burning desire. There was chemistry between us, I took a deep breath. "Don't heroes usually get a reward of some kind?" he growled. I wanted him, but I was able to remain strong, I fought back my urges as they surfaced.

"I can’t, I want to believe me, but my heart is promised"

"Not your heart I am after" he teased, trailing his fingers down my back, pulling me closer still. I felt a sense of guilt rush over me, knowing if I allowed him to charm me any further I would give in, the tension was palpable, his stare unwavering, but he didn't use his powers on me. I was both thankful and relieved that he didn't. I managed to pull out of his grasp "Please stop tempting me" I said breathless.

"Now is my only time, you’re going to go back to the elf are you not?"

"Yes"

"Well then before you truly reunite, I would like to know where I stand?"

"I can't be having this conversation again really, I have no appeal or charm, so what are you all so drawn to?"

"You really don't know, well I shan't tell you least you use your wiles against me" he smiled seductively. "So my chances?"

"Thranduil is a good elf and deserves my loyalty"

"Can’t blame a demon for trying" he smiled wickedly, the glint in his eye was tempting, mischievous, dangerous, enticing me with idea of excitement, but I pushed the urge aside once again, as I knew I had had enough of the danger, and excitement for a lifetime.

He mounted the hell horse gracefully, me I struggled, as I am not short by any means, but this horse was monstrous, bigger than a normal horse. We began back on our way. I smiled, we continued toward Rivendale, the hell horse crossing the changing terrain with ease, and speed like no other, I soon saw the gates once more, sick of being forced to leave my home, and worry my family again, frustrated with my blood relatives and their twisted agendas, I sighed heavily, I wanted this to be over, and now it had to be.   
I also had to rescue my grandfather, and sol if I could find her, she did not deserve to remain in hell, she deserved to go to the better place, along with our other lost sisters, brothers, and lovers. Recalling Faramir with a sense of guilt, realising I hadn't thought of him much lately, I thought of the brief reunion and how I had not been able to hold him just once more, real or not I had longed for it. My head was now swimming from all of these men in my life. I had never understood my appeal, and I still failed to see it, and yet there were suitors left and right, my head hurt, I longed for a simple life. I was hoping the lust demon, who had yet to decide upon a name, would be drawn to another, in a group of beautiful warriors, he would be spoilt for choice, I smirked to myself.  
As we pulled up to the gates, the horse would not be taken by any elf, it brayed and bucked wildly, its ear piercing cry could only be calmed by the lust demon, so he took the horse to the stables, the eleven stable hands looked petrified of the horse, I do not blame them, the fire red eyes would strike fear in mortals, elves and dwarves alike.

I waited at the gate for him to return, looking at Rivendale, it felt like the first time I had taken the time to take in its true beauty, the bridges meticulously crafted, and nature had woven its self into its majesty, the buildings were made with care, and much attention, to make them a wonder to behold, such sophisticated architecture but also warm, and cosy for all inhabitants, this was for me home, hell was just the place I was born.  
I would not let my great grand father destroy my friends, or my home. But he now knew we were aware of their plans, so they would become more insidious and dangerous, the dead coming to life and charming all into a spell was only the beginning, I shuddered to think of what they had planned for us next.  
I would be happy to see my sisters again, as now I didn’t have to worry, or wonder if I had hurt one of them, my conscience was almost clear, but I feared the weakness within me, I prayed for the strength to survive this, I did not want any innocent to be hurt in my name, or by my hand.

I wanted to one day return to Rivendale, and not have to fear walking in the great hall, but sadly it was not the case, as for now, we would have to be on high alert least we fall prey to some scheme of my great grandfathers. I walked toward that door, and again I took a deep breath, praying that behind those doors were my sisters, safe and happy, I lingered a while longer, hand pressed upon the door, praying that behind it was a normal everyday scene. I steeled myself to finally push it open, my hopes were dashed almost instantly. I was not greeted by the friendly faces of my sisters but three rather strange looking men, if you could call them that, as all three appeared to be half beast, half man, their faces deformed, as though they had been an experiment gone wrong, they recognized the lust demon immediately, they also knew me, but I did not recall them, and these are faces you wouldn’t imagine you could forget.

“Your father sent us to collect you, been tracking you both, so we beat you here” One brother directed to the lust demon.

“Where are my friends, and my father?” I cried, cutting into their reunion.

“Safe provided you co-operate” one of the strange brothers huffed. 

He strained to speak, and to breathe, it looked like an experiment in cruelty, he was barely living, and in great pain, I could hear it in his labored breath, wheezing, his eyes bulging. I sensed his agony gave way to his rage, it took away the pain, and I would have to be careful to not give him an excuse to lose it.

The mage brother was staring at me, and then to the lust demon “I can’t believe we are related to that” I heard one of them whisper “It’s distantly” the other replied hastily.

“So why choose her over power?” The obvious leader, spat.

“You wouldn’t understand”

“You’re probably right, and this won’t be a difficult fight, she is rather helpless, and powerless at the moment”

“That’s not possible, her great grandfather can’t do that, the link isn’t strong enough” 

“No but he can displace her power, so three against one and a half, I like those odds”

This had devolved toward an all-out battle faster than I had anticipated. All three brothers looked like they were going to enjoy this, and I was unaware of their motives, or reasoning for disliking me with such venom. I was without, armor, powers, and my sword, I had no idea how we would escape this one, and I couldn’t believe these three alone were powerful enough to take on the sisters, there was more going on here, and sadly that meant, there were other forces at work here, and none were in our favor.  
I looked to the lust demon “Pass me a sword would you” I quipped.

He threw me a blade, heavier than I recall them being but I was still able to wield it with great skill, I guess I relied upon my demon half, and my powers more than I realized, and now would be a test of my human strength, and ability to think quickly.


	14. revelations and relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara finds out a few horrifying facts, and tries to introduce the lust demon to the group.

I gripped my sword tightly in my hand, awaiting their imminent charge, they seemed to ignore the existence of the lust demon, and all seemed focused upon me whispering “If we kill her will it gain us acclaim?”  
“No but it will be more enjoyable” the hulking brother laughed darkly.

The mage brother raised his staff in the air speaking the language of hell, the darkest magic, unknown to man “I want her to suffer he hissed”

As a flash of light took my vision, I couldn’t see, my eyes were on fire, I stifled a scream, as they longed for my suffering so I would not hand it over so easily. I had to focus upon the sounds around me, the smells, those fresh from hell, had the smell of fire, and brimstone laden upon their skin, so as my senses were overwhelmed I knew one of the brothers approached, I swung my sword, quickly dodging a counter attack, as the air changed around me, I could hear the hulking brother charging, he was too heavy footed to miss, I dove out of the way, leaving my leg out for him to stumble over, hearing a satisfying crash, then thud. “You told us she would be an easy kill” he snarled.

“Don’t worry brothers, I have taken her sight, I can take more” his words hung in the air.

I feared what more could be taken from me, distracted momentarily, the third brother was more silent, but his smell was telling, as he had grown close without my knowledge. “It would be easier if you surrendered”

“Did you forget about me boys?” the lust demon quipped.

Unleashing hell upon them, I heard them scrambling and panicking, their screams of pan were satisfying, as they retreated I panicked, what of my sisters, and my father?. I felt a hand in mine “Do not worry, they do not have the power to take on your sisters, and family, they have cast an illusion spell, they are trapped, or hidden from sight is all”

I sighed in relief, I saw a bright light pass before my eyes “I can see” I cried joyously.

“Yes I can still heal, it won’t be long before my father takes my powers, I do not know if I will survive it?”

I felt a panic again rise within my chest “No I will make sure of it”

He sighed raising his eyes “Yes I am sure you will, maybe being human won’t be as bad as I imagine, you handled yourself very well, no power, no sight”

“I was trained to defend myself, by my father”

“Would he train me do you think?, or will they be weary of all demons?”

Strangely enough I hadn’t even considered that, I was hoping my trust in him would be enough, but he was right, they had been tortured by demons for some time now, they may not willingly, with open arms accept him. I looked to him “Maybe your right, but we won’t know until we find them, will you help me look”

“Of course”

“Erm you can let go of my hand now” I said realising he was still holding to it rather tightly.

“Ah of course I apologize, felt rather comfortable, so it slipped my mind to give it back” he grinned.

As his hand released mine, the cold air chilled my skin, as if to remind me of its absence, I watched him as we searched, he truly was a complex demon, so many contradictions in one, I did not want him to die, he caught me staring “What?” he questioned, catching me off guard.

“Hmm, oh sorry, the demon brothers, are they relatives of yours?”

“No, what makes you ask that?”

“They mentioned you were a distant relation”

“Oh, no, they meant you”

“What?, they are my relatives?” I stated almost horrified.

“Yes your great grandfather spawned them, he was trying to create the perfect son, to take over from his reign, and things didn’t work so well, as his experimentation, lead them to be disfigured and much weaker then he intended, so he disowned them, and decided when you were born, that you would be the ruler of hell, in his place, so they are aiming to make a name for themselves, to take the throne, they will be back"

“Me?” I squeaked.

“Yes, I often heard him discus with pride the strong queen of hell in the making, Nia would command the armies, being the deadliest fighter, and you would rule, so if he dies, his powers will go to you”

“What?, so I can’t kill him?” I asked, fearing the answer.

“You can kill him but if you do the darkness within him will transfer to you, I do not know of any who have been able to fight that kind of evil”

I was dumb founded, and shocked into a stunned silence, I looked around the room, rethinking my plans, maybe going to hell and confronting him was not the best idea after all, I did not want to be the queen of darkness, nor did I want to force my sister into obedience as my war council. This certainly changed things, I would need to think harder, muse upon my options.

“Ah ha” He cried.

As if waking me from a deep sleep, I felt exhausted, and lightheaded, not fully present, even as he revealed my sisters, I did not react, it took me a long moment before I registered the arms around me, it was my father, he held to me, I felt safe, and loved, but now I knew I had to either suffer a life of the constant torment from my great grandfather, or take over his rule, neither was an appealing option. Tears silently tracked down my cheeks, I tried to wipe them away before he saw them, but I could never hide anything from him “What is my daughter?”

“I am doomed father” I cried, feeling hopeless, and overwhelmed, I recovered from one horror, always to awake to another, it was exhausting. I wept in his loving arms for hours, before my tears ran dry, and my throat burned from the wailing and heaving.  
“All hope is never lost, whatever troubles you, we will find a way to help you”

I smiled sorrowfully, clinging tightly to his shoulder, his lovely elven robes soaked in my tears, I apologized, and he laughed “I care not, only for you” 

He did always know what to say to calm, and center me; I could not ask for a better father, as Aslinn took to his side, she cheered me up immensely, making me feel as though everything would be ok. Now I had an adopted mother, in a respect, she was a perfect balance for my father, her humor and good nature complimented his calm, soothing nature so well, you would think they had been made for each other.

I looked around the room, the lust demon sitting off to the side hiding away, I walked over “We should introduce you as soon as possible of what, and who you are?”

I called for everyone’s attention, introducing the lust demon, Geralt raised an eyebrow, knowing what this demon had done to me, all he had done, my cheeks ran red with embarrassment, and a sense of guilt, but I continued, explaining that I did not see him as a threat, but as I expected the sisters were not convinced.

Eiryn stepped up “How do we know he won’t turn upon us?”

“His father will soon take his powers, and hopefully he will be human, so he will need a place he can learn what it is to be human, we can all help.

The lust demon in an effort to calm people’s fears “I assure you ladies, elves, dwarves, hobbits, and anyone I have missed, I will try not to use my powers on any of you”

Boromir piped up “See I knew I saw him” he cried, as if glad he hadn’t been seeing things that night, felt so long ago now. I placed my hands over my face, thinking thank you Boromir, worst timing possible, I groaned into m hands, hiding my face, I did not wish to see their expressions, I could see Nia, and Haldir, hanging in the back, pulling shaking their heads, as things began to spiral, Nia caught my eye, and waved, mouthing "Uncomfortable", I nodded fervently.

It is was during that uncomfortable silence that Thranduil decided to speak “Saw him where?”

“Attacking Lara”

Luna countered “So how do we know you’re not under his spell?” her eyes narrowed.

“Geralt made a cure for that, I am free of any spell”

“Spell?” Thranduils eyes widened as if connecting the links in his mind, he head snapped forward, jumping up, pulling his sword from its sheath, pulling to the front of the room, he pulled me behind him, and pointed the blade at his throat “Woah, calm down, he touched Thranduil's hand, his eyes glowing Thranduil dropped his sword instantly. I pulled in front of him, and cautioned “Do not use your powers upon him”

“Sorry” He added genuinely, as he released a dazed, and angry Thranduil.

“What just happened?”

“He used his powers, I saw it” Raven interjected.

Naldeth looked as though she pitied me, not envying my current position at all. I do not blame her, I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. Now things were truly getting out of hand “look if you all fear him so, I will be his only point of contact, I trust him, he saved my life, he pulled me out of hell, and I am greatful, he took a great risk, doing something good, enraging his father, and if none of you can see it then that is your choice, I will find somewhere for him”

“You will not be his only point of contact, you hear me” Thranduil cried.

The lust demon looked frustrated with the proceedings so he snipped back, this did not help matters “What’s the matter elf, upset because I spelled her into bed” he spat.

I winced as he revealed that to the entire room, poor Elrond looked highly uncomfortable, and everyone else now looked even more suspiciously at our new found friendship. Thranduil was now incensed “you even look at her and I will kill you” he roared, holding to the lust demons throat. He swiftly grabbed my wrist, and dragged me out of the hall.

He began pacing, he looked up at me, then back to the floor several times before he finally said “I am glad you’re safe, and I know he saved you, but you must understand my anger”

“I am sorry you found out this way, but he has saved me three times now, he is not all evil, he should not have spoken to you so disrespectfully, I love Thranduil, and I will not let any man, or demon come between us ever again”

He sighed long and heavily, he seemed calmer but not satisfied by my response, he disappeared into the hall, and by the time he came back he knuckles were red, but he was now smiling “There, now I feel much better”

“What did you do?”

“I believe humans refer to it as defending your honor”

I wanted to go and see if the lust demon was ok, check that someone was calming the madness in the room, but instead I smiled and Thranduil, and we walked toward the garden, taking a seat in the warmth of the sun, I rested my head upon his arm, sinking into him, I wished I could heal his hands, but I was powerless.

“I wish I could heal you, but I have no powers, they have been taken from me”

“I am sorry to hear that my love, but I do not wish you to heal my hand, I will wear it proudly”


	15. The gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara my have only just returned safely, but she knows she must return despite her fears.

I looked up at Thranduil, an for a brief moment I allowed myself to imagine our life together, and it was nice, I would live longer than an average human so we would have a longer time together, I sighed happily, although I felt it tempting fate to even let a smile play upon my lips, because of blood relatives, I was a magnet for darkness and despair, not a life I wanted for those around me.

So I had decided I would go to hell with as few as possible, as we would need magic to disguise us, so I needed a mage, but I wouldn’t be able to keep this under wraps the moment I told one sister, they would all soon know, too many times secrets had not served us well, but I did not want them in peril, and I couldn’t enter alone as I had been blocked from entering the fade, and without my powers I would need help, I had to release my grandfather, and sol from the grips of hell, they did not belong there.

“I will have to go back”

“Go back to where?”

“Hell”

“Why?”

“There are plans in motion for them to move out, I need to know their plans, and I must save my grandfather, he took a risk for me, and I won’t see him, and sol tortured for eternity”

“Then I will brave the fires for you, we will go together”

I slid my fingers between his, squeezing his hand “I am more than grateful that you are will to take the risk for me, but I can’t take you, you would be too difficult to guise with magic, you’re a light elf, my elven half is dark, I will be able to glamour into a dark elf with them none the wiser, but it’s too dangerous for you, and for us if you go, we need to get in and out with as little fuss as possible, I can not confront my great grandfather, if I do it will doom me to hell”

“I don’t understand?” he looked at me with great concern.

“My Great grandfather if he dies his darkness and power will pass to the one he deemed worthy of taking his place, and I was surprised to discover that is me”

“So if he dies, you become the devil”

“Yes apparently”

“I would warn all who travel with you of this risk, lest they should believe they have done a good deed ridding you of him”

“True” I felt a weight pull upon my shoulders, I would never be free of that place, my great grandfather had seen to that.

I pressed my forehead to Thranduils arm, exasperated by my circumstances, my head lurched forward as Thranduil moved, I felt his hands upon my shoulders, he pulled me up from the bench, and guided me slowly toward my room, silently, he said not a word as he locked the door. I was about to turn back toward him when he embraced me from behind, holding me tightly, holding me in place as I attempted to turn to him, his arms pulled away, up over my shoulders, massaging them gently, I felt my tension slowly fade as his hands soothed the aches away. As I began to relax, I felt his fingers pull my hair aside, leaning in he pressed his lips softly to the nape of my neck, his soft touch, tickled my skin in a pleasurable way, he trailed down to my shoulder, his fingers trailed over my skin, the pleasure strangely faded away, as a sudden sense of panic gripped me, I couldn’t breathe, he stopped immediately, turning me to him “Are you OK Lara?” his look of concern grew when he saw the fear in my eyes. “Oh dear god what is it, your worrying me, please say something”

I hadn’t even thought about it, as so many other things had consumed my mind since, and I had not had anyone touch me since, the memory resurfaced, killing my passion and desire, leaving me with only fear, and a sense of shame, I knew I was safe, Thranduil would not hurt me, but my mind would not be reasoned with, the fear cried for expression, so silent, and frozen I stood before a now panicked Thranduil. I didn’t want to tell him but eventually I found the strength to splutter out what had happened with Azemar, Thranduil just held me to him, and ran his fingers through my hair, I pulled away to look up, I was afraid that loving look would be replaced with anger, or disgust, but it was neither, he was crying silently.

“Oh Thranduil, I am sorry, my mind had been running from so many things that I didn’t realize it would affect me until now, I am so sorry”

“Do not be sorry, you did nothing wrong, I will wait as long as you need, I wouldn’t have even..”

“I know” I cut him off, I pulled him to me, the comfort of his arms was more than enough. We stood for sometime in what felt like an isolated moment, as we pulled apart, he waited outside for me, as I dressed into my warrior gear, throwing angrily what had once beautiful dress, now a rag with a terrible memory into the corner of the room beyond my sight, my hands were shaking, I tried to steady them, but the shaking wouldn’t cease. I paced back and forth, until the adrenalin wore thin, and I became tired.  
I walked out into the corridor, Thranduil waiting patiently for me, he took my hand as we walked back to the hall, and he said something unexpected but so reassuring, I almost cried “Do not think this changes anything, my love for you will always remain, I would however like to tear him, limb from limb” he viably shook with anger, and disgust at the thought of him. I kissed him softly upon the cheek before we entered the hall.

The lust demon now sat among the group, so I could only guess they had reached some kind of agreement, be it a tenuous one, as everyone still eyed him wearily. Thranduil unwillingly let go of my hand, he clung to me protectively, I had to assure him several times I was OK.

I pulled to the front of the group “Ok this is going to be asking a lot of you, I need but a small group of volunteers to descend to hell with me, we must know of their plans, and I must free my grandfather, and sol from their undeserved torture, who will go with me, bare in my mind we must find a doorway first, and I will need a mage, and my great grandfather must not be killed, or you will lose me, not a threat but apparently if he dies, the one he denied as a replacement will take on his power, and his darkness, no one has ever managed to come back from that, I have no intention of trying”

I looked to a sea of shocked faces, Nia and Haldir didn’t even take any time to consider it, they stepped forward without a second thought “We are with you, I should wish to meet our grandfather, you have told me good things of him” Nia smiled, Squeezing Haldirs hand. He bowed silently in agreement.

Helle pulled away from the group “I will be your mage, its getting too quiet around here anyway, I could use some action” she grinned with bravado, I sensed her fear but I knew it was only natural.

Eiryn, walked forward “I will not be going with you, I will hold all together here, but I will send one in my place”

I nodded, knowing someone would have to assure the safety of all here, and she was more level headed, she could keep things calm. Geralt stepped up, pulling away from the wall he had been leaning upon “I of course volunteer, I have been your bodyguard from the start why stop now” he winked.

The lust demon stood up “I know of a door, I could guide you to it, as a fugitive I would be dangerous to have among your group, but I will do all I can” he nodded to me.  
The rest of the group held, a stunned silence, some looked worried, others afraid, Elrond, and Aslinn offered to follow, as did Luna after she processed the idea, but I turned all three down, thanking them for their bravery, but the group needed to remain small, I couldn’t talk Eomer out of standing by Helle’s side, so he joined our group, I was glad to have him with us, he always had a motivating speech, that could make you feel like hell was of no consequence, and that we could do this with our eyes closed, we needed that morale boost. Geralt felt little fear, if any and that was a comfort, but I did not like the idea of risking any of their lives but we needed to do something. If we waited any longer, we would surely be taken by surprise, and then all may die. We had to act now, and ready ourselves to walk through the gates of hell, for me it was nothing new, but the rest of the group it would be the first time, I now understood as a human that genuine sense of fear hell inspired, I did not envy them that first glimpse, and the heat, the whispers calling to you.

As we stepped outside toward the stables, I spoke to Helle of what we needed, I was assured of her ability, she was not so sure, as she looked doubtfully to me “Do not worry, you can do it, and with me it will require less magic as the darkness remains, so my aura need not be guised as the rest of you will need” she smiled weakly, this was of no comfort to her. “I know you’re afraid Helle, it’s natural to be, no one should have to see hell unless it’s where they deserve”

I was about to mount a horse when she grabbed my shoulder “Lara, you don’t deserve hell” she let go swiftly, the sentiment was genuine, but alike to my encouragement hers was met with the same level of doubt, and skepticism. 

I was still powerless, so I pulled my armor tight around me, feeling safer with it pressed to my skin reminding me of its presence, and my shield upon my back, my sword within my grasp. I traced over the names inscribed in my armor, feeling a rush of emotion, I whispered “Sol I will not leave you to hell, soon you will be free, and it should have been sooner” I closed my eyes tightly, allowing the tears to fall, before we all mobilized to say good bye to our sisters, hopefully for the last time, if luck should be with us we would return knowing our enemies next moves, and how we could protect this realm from hell being unleashed. That one in Eiryns stead had not shown, she looked disappointed, sighing heavily.

As we waved tearful goodbyes to our friends, family , and loved ones, I felt a wave of sadness hit me, greater than I was used to, I guess my demon side had prevented a lot of moments from overwhelming me.


	16. Into hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara, Helle, Eomer, Geralt, Nia, haldir, and one other journey into hell.

The journey was shorter than I had imagined, the sad faces upon our loved ones haunted me for the majority of the journey, it was so difficult to leave them behind, but their safety was paramount to me. As we drew closer to the site, the lust demon slowed his horse to a canter, a blank rock face, I stared at the mountainside, this was not what I had expected, I looked over to the lust demon puzzled.

"Where is this gate demon?" Eomer pressed.

"Wait" he said as he dismounted, he spoke the language of hell, and the mountainside was ablaze with otherworldly light as the gates appeared, a road leading away and down.

I dismounted ready to enter, but I realized I was alone, I held my hand back from pushing open the gates, waiting in that lonely moment, staring at the place that had caused me so much misery, I understood why people cursed it so.

I felt a hand upon my shoulder, a familiar voice add "didn't think you would go without me"

I turned to see Ambyr, I was too happy to see her alive and well that I didn't question her presence, I embraced her, holding to her tightly, she held tighter, we both whispered "I am so glad your alive"

Tears glistened in our eyes as we finally managed to pull apart. "How did you convince Thorin to let you come?"

"I am a strong willful woman, he knows I will be careful, and that stopping hell rising will create a safer future for our child" she smiled.

It was so good to see her, I had no expected her to return but I felt my confidence bolstered. As all welcomed Ambyr, Helle screeched with joy, Eomer covered his ears but shared her enthusiasm, as they hugged her so tightly her eyes bugged a little.  
After we finally allowed Ambyr to breathe, we introduced her to Geralt, and the lust demon, who was still waiting by the gates, observing the reunion through envious eyes, smiling at me when I looked over. We one again all stood before the gates of hell looking to what lay ahead, I was less afraid having been there too many times before, only once as a human.

“Glamour us into demons Helle”

“Ok, Ready everyone, don’t be startled, you will see the glamour only I am afraid, if I complicate the spell it wont last as long”

“Don’t forget in hell time moves slower, so this spell will not last too long, we must be quick, find Sol, and my grandfather, discover their plans and leave, do not kill my Great grandfather or things will go very wrong fast”

Everyone nodded, looking wearily at the gates as they screeched open, we passed through in flash of light, we all looked to each other, snickering at our demon images, we all looked so strange, twisted, our eyes even took on a different appearance, could barely tell who was who. I looked back to the closing gates, the lust demon was already out of view, we had begun the decent into hell.

The fires didn’t affect me, but everyone else struggled at first, they followed my lead, staying close, as they were consumed by the fear hell struck into mortal souls, slowly they recovered themselves, and began to look around, on edge keeping an eye out for any approaching demons. It seemed too quiet, as we rounded down to the depths we had still not crossed anyone’s path, something was amiss. I had a sinking feeling, as we found the torture tables, the guards were at their posts dealing out their usual cruel and brutal brand of torture. I spotted my uncle immediately, I pointed to him “That’s our grandfather”

“He is a demon?”

“Yes, a demon born with a conscience, we have to take down the guards, get ready”

We all readied ourselves for battle, as soon as we were spotted they sprang upon us, clawing at our faces, I pulled my sword round, piercing the guards side, his cry of agony was loud, and ear piercing, they would certainly be heard for miles around, we had to hurry, as Nia, Haldir, Eomer, and Helle held back the guards, I freed my grandfather, finally I thought.

He recoiled, I had forgotten the glamour “It’s Lara, I promised I would be back for you”

“Is it really you?” he pressed, looking at me hard, before he embraced me. “I am so glad to see a friendly face, be it not your real face, it is you, magic?”

“Yes, I must find one other, Sol do you know of her?”

“No I do not, I am sorry”

“Ambyr, can you guide my Grandfather to freedom”

“I can, will you be alight?”

“Yes, I will see you soon, at the gate” I hurried them along.

We continued to search, so long the glamour’s began to fade, we would soon be exposed, I turned to Helle, Eomer and Geralt “When the glamour’s fade you must leave, it is safe for no one but least of all those who do not know their way”

“I will not leave your side” Geralt countered. I had no time to argue. Sol was nowhere to be found, and it seemed still so eerily quiet, as the guard’s screeches should have brought the minions of hell down upon us, but we were still moving about freely. “I don’t like this Nia”

“Neither do I, this was too easy, and it’s far too quiet” she shared my concern.

As we said this we heard footsteps approaching us, I could sense great power approaching, a tall devil like demon towered over us “Do you know where my traitorous son is?” he hissed.

This must be Asmodeus, the lust demons father, he eyes us suspiciously “Answer me, or I shall end your puny demon lives”

He knocked us all down with a strange magical spell, it felt like a great weight was upon my body, all movement was difficult, and painful, everyone cried out as he laughed wickedly, Geralt pulled free first, rushing him, the spell broke, I pulled up swiftly, finding a strange blade to hand, I stabbed it through him, it burned to do so, the heat radiating from the blade, burnt my palms, I had to release the hilt before I molded to it. My hands were shaking, as the burns were raw, and bloody, I winced as any slight motion caused the skin to sting. I cradled my hands within one another to protect them, as I pulled away from Asmodeus, his anger turned to pain, and shock, he looked down at the blade “But how..” he cried, as he writhed in agony, he soon fell silent before dissipating into the air. A dark cloud remained, we all pulled back as it circled the group, before moving away, and out of sight.

We all stood shocked, and confused. I stood masking the pain running through my hands, trying not to cry “Ok we have to leave, somethings not right, and the glamour has worn off”

As we made a break for the way we came in, Azemar crept out of the shadows, I cried out, backing away from him, as he walked toward me “Ah just the one I was looking for” he grined darkly. I felt the fear overwhelm me as he reached out for me, dangerous demons I could stand against but something in me feared him more. Geralt grabbed him by the throat swiftly, I exhaled, unaware I had been holding my breath. “You won’t touch her” he growled.

“I will do what I damn well please” Azemar spat.

Throughout this commotion no one had noticed my great grandfather’s arrival, he stood silently waiting for us to notice his presence, he grew tired of waiting and boomed “Welcome to hell”  
His voice echoing like thunder throughout the caverns, shocking us all into a still silence, Azemar creeped around us picking up a sword, running at my great grandfather, who saw him coming, sending him flying, slamming him against a wall with the flick of his wrist. Turning back to us, he was truly and intimidating figure to behold, as he towered over us, even in this human form he had taken on, you could see his eyes were dark and soulless, if he caught you in a stare, you felt like you were falling into a dark void, lost forever, and while he had you in his sight, he could kill, or use magic upon you. “Ah my great granddaughters return to me, I knew you would see sense”  
“Where is Sol?” I questioned more meekly than intended.  
He looked truly confused “Who?” he growled.  
Azemar with my great grandfather distracted, had snuck up upon him, and he would not have sensed him, as he did not believe him a danger, he plunged the blade into his shoulder, my Great grandfather batting him away. He tried to pull the blade out, but it burned his skin, as it had mine, he trashed, and seethed, as he couldn’t remove the blade. That was our opportunity, Geralt grabbed Azemar from the ground and ran dragging him in tow, much to my horror. “Wait” My great grandfather cried “Don’t leave me like this” he appealed to my better nature, and when this failed he halted myself, and Nia with magic, it was like running into a brick wall, we crashed back down toward him, he broke the road so that if we tried to run we could not.  
It was then my great grandfather cried out in agony, someone had removed the blade, and it now protruded through his chest, glowing a light blue, as the blade was ripped free, and he crashed to the ground he revealed his killer.  
"This was the plan all along, your great grandfather knew your good nature would be your downfall, I am truly sorry, but once you take the throne of hell, you will see things differently"

I watched on in horror, as he took his final breath, as his body dissipated, a dark cloud swarmed the air, circling me. The lust demon threw the blade into the fire, I saw my escape melt, as the power, and shadow flowed into me, I felt who I was growing distant, until she was but a memory. And the pain was excruciating, I screamed as the darkness overwhelmed me, and took hold.

Once the shadow had gripped me, the power flowed through my veins like fire, I pulled up, I went in search of my sister. I soon found Nia and Haldir, they were trapped by the commander of hells armies; I pulled my blade free, stabbing him in the back. He coughed, and spluttered, making a satisfying thud as he dropped before me. I smiled darkly to myself, allowing Nia, and Haldir to believe I had come to their aid, enjoying their naivity, and ignorance to the darkness now flowing through me.

Nia and Halidir looked relieved to see me "Lara thank the fates, we thought we were dead"

I watched the dark cloud whir around Nia, she cried for my help, I just smiled wickedly, as she cried out. As the darkness consumed my sister, I looked to Haldir "you can serve beside her, or die at her feet elf, I care not which you choose"

His eyes widened, he was truly shocked, he turned to Nia for support, but she simply looked on impatient for his response, as she recovered from the pain faster than I, due to her powers still being intact.

"I have an army to mobilize, so decide, my sisters not known for her patience" Nia hissed.

"Well I shouldn't want you to be lonely my sister, I shall brainwash him as a gift to you" I bowed.

The panic, and fear upon his face was truly delightful to watch, but soon I gripped his mind before he could grip his blade, he was now but a humble servant of the dark. I turned to a loitering guard.

"Have they all escaped?" I snapped

"I am afraid so your majesty"

"what of Azemar, where did they take him?"

"I do not know"

"Well then find out before I take your head to satisfy my anger"

"Yes your majesty" he rushed up toward the gate.

I followed after him, not trusting this to a minion. I found a hell horse, mounting the beast with ease.  
As I pulled up to the gate, I saw Geralt blade to Azemar’s throat, as they passed through, the gate began to close us off from the world, he cut his throat crying out "I will bring you back Lara"

"Nooo" I cried Azemar’s death was of no consequence, what is released was, my powers, my ability to heal, my ability to read minds, gave me back a glimmer of humanity, I could feel it, like a pebble in my shoe, an annoyance constantly scratching about within my mind.

I groaned in pain, as it began to list the wrongs in my current actions, a conscience, a devil with a conscience, without my powers returning my body would have burned up fast with such evil, but now I could sustain it, so I would now live in darkness, blinded by the light trying to break through. It was torture; I did not wish to care. I had to find another who could handle my power, transfer over the good only; I didn't know if it was possible but I had to do something, I could not survive here with this damned conscience, I would have it silenced. And I would have Geralt killed.  
As I returned to the depths of hell, the outside world closed to me until I figured out how to move between worlds, I walked into the throne room, were the lust demon lay in wait for my arrival  
“Your throne my love” he bowed, his hand guiding me to take the place of my Great grandfather. He announced this as I stepped up toward the empty chair, he had killed, my great grandfather, and me his father, so I guess we were even on the destruction of family. As I took to throne, it was like I was born for it, he smiled as I turned to him.

“You look very comfortable indeed, my love”

“It fits so well don't you agree” I almost purred.

“Yes, I have never seen such an exquisite ruler, born for power” his dark eyes glinted.

"Given that you already tricked me into dispatching of your father, quite the power play might I add, I am quite impressed, you may now choose a name, make it good, as if we are to rule together I want into be memorable"


	17. Darkness loves company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara the newly crowned queen of hell, now longs for her sisters to join her, and yet there is still a glimmer of light within her, will it survive?

“I shall be known as “Kyros”

“Interesting choice, my love, I wish to add to our army, how do I leave hell?” I said with a hint of desperation, longing for the outside world already, but not as it was, as I now imagined it, dark, and thriving, under my rule. I also missed my sisters, not that I would say so, but I felt it, thanks to Geralt, I would get my revenge upon him, for returning that glimmer of good to me. I plotted my revenge in my mind, it was bitter sweet, my dark nature stronger delighted in the idea of taking his mind just like haldirs, but I needed to know how to move between realms first. I thirsted for revenge, but that bit of my good nature that remained, told me I did not wish him harm, I tried to shake free that incessant conscience clinging tightly to me, but it would not let go, it held to me all the more tightly. "My head troubles me" I groaned slumped into my throne.

He brought me a potion, and told me to drink it, it was a vile concoction, that I had to force down, but once I got passed the nausea, the conscience fell from a yell, to a mere whisper, I smiled as this was at the least bearable, and the pain within my mind, eased, my dark thoughts came easily to me now, nothing encumbered them.

“Why would you wish to leave? We have all we need right here” he eyed me lustfully.

I was tempted, but my mind was fixed upon this, I needed this knowledge. “Because I wish to conquer the other realms like my Great grandfather did” I said revealing only half of the truth to him, damn conscience even called me upon my dishonesty, how could I rule hell with this noose around my neck I grumbled to myself.

He begrudgingly told me of a method open to us, that required the least skill, which was to invade the dreams of another. I talked him round into teaching me this ability right away, after much convincing he finally agreed. He pulled me up into his arms. Smoke surrounded us, as it cleared we were in a bed room. He sat me upon the bed, asking me to clear my mind, and concentrate upon a person, I had one in mind, but after several frustrating tries my head began to throb, I growled “Why isn’t this working?!” I cried. Punching a wall in frustration, he healed my knuckles, sitting me back down, making sure I was comfortable.

“You may need to pick another, whomever you have selected has walls you have yet the ability to pass through, you will learn in time, I will teach you my love” He grabbed my face harshly forcing me to look at him, soothing me he whispered “Try again”

This time it worked, it was strange to walk in another’s dream world, the key to their fears, and desires, and this dream was definitely erotic so I went along with the theme, and took control, as first he resisted the changes that I made within his dream.

(The dreamer's perspective:) He tossed and turned, in a restless sleep, he gripped tightly to the covers, balled up tightly in his hands, he arched his back, groaning, sweat began to form on his forehead, he groaned, his erection pressing to the sheets, he thrust his hips in a rhythmic motion, craving release, he cried out waking from the grips of an intense erotic dream, that let him, aroused, and frustrated. He lay awake wondering why he had had such a dream, and why it felt so real, he didn’t care, he drifted back into slumber praying to return to that dream. 

I broke out of my trance, the sweat tacky upon my brow, it was difficult testing all these abilities, but I had decided I needed the daughters of valer on the side of darkness, why I picked Kili as my target was quite random, his mind was the most open, easy to creep into to, so I began the temptation of Kili to the dark. The theme of the dreams a mere bonus, since my love had found a drink that silenced the conscience forced upon me, it didn’t last though, it would always return, a mere whisper now, but it soon became an incessant one. 

I focused myself once more drifting in to the dream world, calling him to me, this time he came to me, I didn’t have to find him “Who are you?” he mused aloud.

“A dream” I purred.

Climbing over him, as I pulled the straps of my dress off my shoulders it dropped down to my waist revealing my breasts, he pulled up, his eyes level with my breasts, his warm breath tickling the skin, he teased my hard left nipple with his tongue, taking it into his mouth with a sharp suck, he sucked harshly at my nipple, until the skin stung ever so slightly, I moaned louder with each increase in pressure. He pulled away and turned to my right breast, and repeated the lustful act. “You do like it rough do you” he groaned. I cried out in agreement “Yes”

“Would you like me to fuck you?” this was so unlike his gentle nature that it thrilled me to bring out this animalistic nature within him, dream or no.

“Yes” I cried.

He gripped my hips flipping me onto my back, his eyes trailing up and down my body “Your delicious” he groaned, as he climbed on top of me, he pressed his erection to my slick entrance, enjoying the wetness, pushing inside me slowly, growling until he filled me up, groaning as he pulled out “So fucking tight, and dripping wet” he moaned appreciatively. He continued to enjoy a slow rhythm, enjoying the sensations, his breathe became ragged, his slow rhythm was delicious, sending waves of pleasure through my body. His slow rhythm suddenly became fast and furious, as he desired his release, he came vocally, gripping my hips tightly, bruising my skin, I felt his warmth inside me, as his cock pulsed to the aftershocks of a mind blowing orgasm. He woke up, covered in his own cum, desperate to return to sleep. I pulled out my trance, to see his finger marks pressed into my skin. I smiled, knowing these types of trances eventually lured the dreamer to the person making the dreams, and they would usually be so entranced that their mind would be easily turned to darkness.   
I smiled thinking of Kili being unable to think straight, and becoming one of us, he would be a fine addition, no one would suspect him of darkness, so I could even return him to darken others, I knew Galen had a soft spot for him. They would be like dominoes one by one I would bring them to hell, and we would be an unstoppable dark force, a force to be reckoned with.

As I mused over my dark thoughts, my knowledge of them would prove useful, I thought of Thranduil, then the whispers started again, like a bee buzzing in my ear, except I could not shoo it so easily, a wave of my hand would not silence it, it would return angry, and sting me, and remain under my skin, until it drove me mad. 

I had to have another potion “My love the headache returns, do you have any potions left?” I groaned in pain.

“No my love, but I can make more”

“Please hurry, this one is the worst yet”

The whispers filled my mind, and soon became a storm, judging every wrong doing harshly, telling me how these were my friends and I should show them kindness, I shouldn’t twist their minds to my whims, pull them into darkness, take away their free will, it was not my right. I screamed in frustration, as my mind ran a mile, a minute. Then worse yet my eyes felt strange, they began to burn, and they clouded over, my face was wet, why was my face leaking, what use was this, I could not recall what this was, I held my hand to my cheek as droplets of water rained down from my eyes, pulling my hand away I examined the substance with confusion, and curiosity.

The lust demon ran to my side “What is it my love?”

“My face leaks, what is this?” I questioned.

“They are tears; it is a human release for emotions”

“Damn human half, I would end it if it would not take away my powers” I growled. “Why must I suffer this human nonsense, I am Satan, I am darkness” I seethed.

“My love” he soothed. “It is your human half that makes you the strongest devil there has ever been, and your sister the greatest warrior”

I did not care what he said, no matter if there was truth within it, this conscience would drive me insane, it had to be silenced for good, I would find a way.


	18. They all fall down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara is tempting the daughters and sons of valer to darkness

The lack of moral ambiguity, doing whatever I desired, not caring for the consequence was what made the shadow seem so appealing, now I could see its appeal, but I could not enjoy it to the full, as Geralt saw to it that I had a weight tied to my ankle, holding me back from exploring the murky waters.

I continued night after night to entice kili to come to me, blowing his mind, among other things, I had always thought him attractive, it was strange to take him in this manner, but I had just taken my queues from his dreams. 

Just as predicted he soon came to the gates of hell. I saw him pulling at the bars, looking for me, calling out to me "I am here my dream girl, I must see you" he cried.

I was about to open the gates, when before I knew it I had turned upon my heal and ran back down, out of sight, I had him in my power, his fragile mind mine for the taking, but I could not do it, the human side of me was at war with the demon half. It cried to me to not do this, and I listened.

"Where is the dwarf?" 

"He is waiting at the gates"

"Let him in"

"I can't" I whispered sorrowfully.

"Shhh don't say such things, the realm of hell is filed with those looking for any weakness so they may take your throne, if you let your human half win every moral choice and you, and your sister will be killed, now come with me"

He grasped my wrist , dragging me back toward the gate. Kili’s expectant eyes glinted when he saw me return.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me here"

"Now take his mind, before I take his life" he threatened, blade to his throat, poor Kili looked confused.

I felt these so called tears track my cheeks, as I took his mind, turning him to evil. His sweet smile became a twisted wicked grin "What do you ask of me my queen?"

I bestowed him with dark magical powers before I asked "bring me Galen, alive and unharmed, I want her in our army" putting on a great show of evil, I even fooled myself. But as he left I turned away, and wept silently, before returning.

"Bring me your best alchemist, I cannot stand this conscience a second longer" I cried.

"Yes my love"

When Kyros returned some time later I was weary, I looked up at this medicine man, a dark Mage who took to his task without encouragement leaving us alone.

"Finally my queen, we are alone, I know your mind is at war, but my alchemist is the best, he will bring you back to me, then we can the mortal realm, walk out in the sun, never shall we have to hide" he grabbed my hand, placing them in his, pulling me forward into a kiss, he took me with his mouth, a dominating yet passionate kiss, as he took control, of the pressure, his tongue tracing over mine. Pulling us apart, I was breathless, and desperate for him continue. "Oh do not worry I intend to continue, but first we must see how the alchemist manages with fixing your struggle"

He led me up to a darkened laboratory, with vials full of base ingredients, others vials looking thick liquids, the smells were intoxicating and toxic in the same breathe. I looked to him busy at work, he was a strange looking demon, you would mistake him for human until you saw his snake like eyes, and the pale green of his skin, taller than myself, in dark robes. He hurried from one thing to the next, talking himself through the process, stopping dead upon seeing me observing him. "My queen forgive my insolence"

He bowed low before me, I called him to stand "I would rather you make haste, this headache is causing me no end of trouble"

"I have a basic concoction, but you must understand it's no exact science"

"I don't care hand it to me" I gestured for him to pass it to me swiftly, my hand grabbing the air until the vial took its place.

I looked down at the vial, it was full of a lumpy black tar like substance, I ignored the urge to gag, I had to appear as though I would do anything to become the dark queen, weakness would lead to an insurrection.

I gulped it down without tasting it, the consistency lead it to coat my throat, I waited for the whispers after my turning of Kili, to fade away, I gave it time to work, nothing. 

"Damn it" I declared.

"You fool, work harder, my love is still suffering" he hit the alchemist hard across the face, drawing black blood from his lip, he swiftly apologized, and returned to work.

The human side cried for me to run to his aid, but I knew I could not, and should not, I hated being so torn. I looked to the lust demon. He dropped to his knees were I was sitting, sliding his fingers over my cheeks, holding my face in his hands. "I will not have you at risk, I will make sure our reign is a long, dignified one, all will respect and fear you my love"

His genuine look of adoration was wonderful to bask in, but had he not tricked me before, could I trust him now?, I worried, but I would remain aware when around him to not drop my guard fully.

He transported us back to our bedroom. He pushed me on to the bed, undressing slowly so I could take in his tempting form, I eyed his lithe body hungrily, staring at his twitching cock as he climbed over me “Do you wish me to remain in my human form?”  
“What could your demon form do for me?”

“Well my demon form has a longer ample tongue that could taste you, and touch you in ways this human tongue can’t”

“Hmm deliciously temping, we shall test your demon forms prowess another time, for now I wish your human form to take me like you did the first time, my body trembles just at the memory of the pleasure you gave me”

“Of course my queen”

He slid his fingers over my body, tracing my curves through the material of my dress, my me shiver with anticipation, he watched as my nipples pressed to the fabric, licking his lips, his eyes darkened with lust as pulled the shoulder strap down revealing my top half to his eager touch. Trailing his fingers over my stomach stopping short of my breasts, he lowered his head, sliding his tongue from my belly button to between my breasts, my skin receptive to the sensation of his rough tongue, followed by the chill of his breath as he blew over the trail of saliva. His eyes lit up went they met mine, seeing the desire written upon my face, his fingers splayed taking a breast in each hand, groping gently, squeezing the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, I moaned softly as he teased my nipples, his left hand replaced by his warm breath upon the painfully hard nipple, he delighted me with no gentle touch but harsh laps of his tongue, then tickling my nipple with the tip of his masterful tongue, the switch between rough, and soft touch drove me wild, when he took my nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly, while continuing the teasing with his tongue, made my sex throb with the arousal he was building within me, when he took to the right breast I cried out my ecstasy with each lap of his tongue, the pleasure, and pain mixed delightfully, making me wet for him, I needed him to take me, I was dizzy with lust, I pulled my head up and whispered “Take me now”

He sucked more harshly at each nipple longer, making me wait, it was a pleasurable torture, as he took his time with each breast, finally he released my nipple from his mouth, pulling up to meet me face to face, pressing his hard cock to my dripping folds, he pushed in slowly, growling as he filled me up “Fuck” he hissed. Pulling back out slowly, repeating this slow considered motion for some time, growling in delight each time, enjoying the feel of me tight around him, my juices coating his throbbing cock with each slow push inside me. He stopped for a moment, gripping my wrists, and pinning me down he whispered seductively in my ear “Out there you are in charge, but here I am in charge” his gentle domination was thrilling, as he didn’t hurt me but held me down so he had the leverage to thrust himself into me harshly, slowly out, then slamming back in, I arched my back as the pleasure flowed through my body, each time he slammed into me I felt the pleasure build, his fast and slow rhythm became, was taken over by furious thrusts, slamming into me deep, and at speed, this delighted me as this pushed me over the edge into an almost delirious orgasm, I cried out his name, for the entirety of my long, and hard orgasm, the shock waves continued to delight me, as he continued to slam in to me, fucking me hard, he groaned out his climax vocally into the air, I watched his handsome face contort with pleasure, it was an amazing sight to witness, to bring him to that height of pleasure was satisfying, as his cock pulsed after his release, he dropped on top of me, his weight pressed down upon me as he recovered himself.

“This is what I wanted” he muttered into my ear through heavy breaths.

He pulled up, and looked at me stroking my hair “You are all I desire my queen” he said lovingly, eyes alight with that ethereal glow, I brought my hand to the side of his face, touching his cheek gently. Maybe this had been my destiny, to rule, to be in his arms. But then my conscience started like painful ringing in my ears, chiming in on every action up to this point, I jolted my hand away, and brought them to the side of my head “Has is returned my love”

“Yes” I hissed in pain.

He allowed me to pull up, I held tightly to my temples, groaning as my head throbbed “I cant stand to see you like this my love, I will return to our alchemist”

“Thank you, hurry him along, I can’t live this way”

I fixed my dress, pulling myself up. Kyros dressed quickly, and before he left, he stopped holding the door open “Ah visitors for you my love”

“Visitors?”

I had almost forgotten time in hell was different, the other realm moved much faster, Kili came in Galen in tow, throwing her at my feet “I brought her as you asked my queen”

“Ah, thank you Kili, you work fast, are the others aware of your change?”

“No, they suspect nothing, I fashioned a false Galen, it should suffice for me to take one more” he spoke in a deep gravelly voice, so opposed to his sweet jovial tone.

Galen was crying begging me not to do this, that they could save me, bring me back somehow, Geralt was working on it, I felt fury upon hearing his name, any chance Galen had of appealing to my human nature was now destroyed, as my demon side overwhelmed with anger, seized her by the throat “Save me, I don’t need saving, its all of you, I will save you from this path of righteous nonsense”

I took her mind, my strength greater now, than it had been, she pulled, and clawed at my hand, but she couldn’t even get me to flinch, never mind budge my hand, I took her mind, with a cruel delight, watching who she was fall into silence, watching the evil created, take hold, her eyes turning black, she was now one of us.

Kyros looked pleased that he hadn’t had to intervene to force my hand again, Kili smiled darkly “Who would you have me bring to you next my Queen?”


	19. Into my power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara is once again torn by her separate halves

For a moment I felt spoilt for choice, who should I pick. Geralt would sense the dark aura, in fact I couldn’t be certain he hadn’t already.

“No Kili I will not risk you, you’re a great fighter, you will remain, I will find a new way to get to the daughters and sons of valer, they won’t see me coming” I smiled wickedly to myself, as I hatched a plan.

I turned to Kyros “How do I leave, this plan will require I leave here, we will trap many this time, not just one or two, bring my sister, and her elf , she will want to aid me in this, I will need her strength, and wisdom”

“Yes my love, may I ask what you have planned?”

“You don’t need to ask, you’re coming with me, I will need your charm”

“I have no wish to bed a human even at your behest” he stood firm, as I walked over.

"Your knew found fidelity is touching my love, I only wish you to sweet talk and spell them, if you wish to do more I have no issue with it, I would like to see your demon at work” my eyes alight with desire at the thought. 

“Well, the demon half is definitely stronger today, there is hope for our reign being a long one after all” he smiled widely. “Would you like to see my demon?”

He pulled me into to a darkened corridor, the light was dim but I could see, his skin ran a pale grey, his teeth sharpened, his eyes darkened, his nails became claw like, gently raking my skin. I was in awe of his transformation, the human half was afraid. His muscles bulged, almost tearing his clothes “What of this tongue you promised me” I whispered seductively.

Seconds after the words left my lips, a long snake like tongue extended from his mouth, I felt it slither around my leg under my dress, coiling slowly higher, and higher, until it reached my sex, he began teasing my clit with his lengthy tongue, making me tremble with the sudden arousal. His tongue was truly a marvel, as it continued to extend pushing inside me, I gasped, as his tongue filled me. He pressed his hand over my mouth, I felt weak at the knees as he tasted, and teased me, his tongue pulled out of me, then pushed slowly back in, my back arched, as his tongue, hit the right spot within me each time, the sensations were all new, and amazing, as his tongue probed around, arousing me in ways I had not known possible, my groans muffled as I reached swift, and heady climax.  
He then returned to my throbbing clit, circling it deftly, with more pressure than a finger, could provide, circling faster, with each lap of his tongue, I felt my arousal grow, grazing my clit for longer each thrilling circle. I felt my climax building, his hand over my mouth stifled my cries of ecstasy, as he worked me to another quick, intense orgasm, that tongue was talented, and agile. As it slithered back into his mouth, he returned to human form, I was mildly disappointed. "mmm" groaned licking his lips "You taste glorious my love, the taste and joy of your arousal on my tongue can not be put into words" he growled deeply. Pulling his hand away from my mouth.

“Why silence our passion?” I questioned. 

“That my love was for your eyes only, no human has ever seen my true form, I am glad it delighted you my love”

“Yes your delicious in either form, you did not lie about that tongue” I bit my lip, as the sensation of it pushing inside me ran back through my mind.

As we returned both Kili, and Galen stood “We await your orders” they echoed.

“Yes you both shall be coming with us” they followed on.

Kili raced to my side “My I speak with you my queen?”

“Of course you may, what is on your mind Kili?”

“Well I long for my dreams to be a reality, will I be allowed given that Kyros is your lover?”

“Kili, I may do as I wish, but until we have time to test our passions, I would like to offer you Galen"

“Really?, I can have her?”

"Yes she is yours; consider her my gift for a job well done”

“Thank you, I will enjoy her" he paused then added "when may I have you?, my dreams were a level of pleasure I have never experienced" he sighed wistfully, he did not lie, those dreams were very erotic.

“Tenacious little demon you, we will see, go romance Galen” I shooed him away, wanting to give the same fidelity to Kyros, that he was offering me, that was my true thought, but I daren’t utter it, least I seem kind. Kili began to charm Galen, she seemed highly receptive to his dark charm.

Begrudgingly Kyros taught me how to step in to the mortal realm, downside I would have to allow my human half control, and it was unpredictable at the moment, I feared what would happen but when he told me I assured him it was under control.

As we prepared to leave, I gifted Galen with dark magic, so she would be prepared for my plan, I had my own hell horse, I named him Suiauthon, he was a strong, fast horse, no average horse could stand against him, he was graceful despite being monstrous in size. He was amazingly silent given his great muscle mass. I only whispered the name to myself, as what drew me to that name I was highly aware, and to name a hell horse by an elven name would raise eyebrows, so it was my secret. My human half was picking away at my demon side, trying to get to the light.

I mounted him with ease, my demon strength giving me the power, and agility necessary, we were alike to the fabled horsemen of the end, I had heard tales off, we looked like a dangerous force to reckoned with, my sister riding proudly beside me and Halidir, who hadn't taken to the dark as well as Kili, without problems, Galen seemed to still be fighting, but she was getting weaker as time drew on, time being different in hell, she was soon to be broken. Until then Kili seemed to draw closer to me, I had wanted to avoid this, but being all too aware I had also encouraged it.

I smiled at him as I again felt his eyes upon me, Kyros however was starting to display very human like possessiveness. And I was uncomfortable under Kilis scrutiny, as my human half began to slowly take the reins.

In Dale I received a warm welcome, then recalling me as I was, they would be in for surprise, but they would not be aware of it. I created a mass hallucination of a werewolf attack, knowing they would send for aid, they would be convincing to, being unaware of it being an illusion, it felt cruel but this way I maintain my own illusion of evil, as I was not hurting anyone, I was hoping no one would notice. So far I was in the clear, as the townsfolk ran in a panic from thin air, part of me feeling guilt the other was entertained by this spectacle, but longed for blood to flow. 

As we waited for my sisters to arrive, we milled around silently, Kili remaining my shadow, Galen fighting the evil slowly taking her over. Kyros had to keep an eye on her, and the moment I slipped beyond his view Kili seized me, pressing me against a wall, I was taken by surprise, he quickly released me, but remained close, his eyes locked upon mine, his breath heavy, wordlessly he conveyed a longing, that I had created, but as his fingers slid under my dress, my demon half wanted to put him in line, and then fuck him senseless, my human half however won over, I grabbed his hands “We have work to do Kili”

“We have time my queen” he persisted “I want to taste you on my tongue”

It was a tempting offer but I contained the urges my demon called me to satisfy, my human half considered consequence, were my demon side would not hear of it, or care. “Kili, are you defying me?” I feigned my darkest, infuriated tone.

“No my queen, I shall leave you in peace” he made himself scarce.

I breathed a sigh of relief, when I heard a familiar voice beside me “Lara?” it was Barrett, I did not expect to be caught of guard, I had to silence him quickly, seizing him, then masking him with magic. Raven tore round the corner too late, he was no longer visible to her eye, he shouted but she could no longer hear him. So he shouted to me “Why are you doing this?, I know there is still good in you, even if you deny it, we will bring you back” he stated. I allowed him room to turn and face me, I should not have, as these tears flowed freely from my eyes as he gazed upon me, how I wanted to embrace him, and tell him to save me from this shadow, but I did not, I remained silent, and my gaze became evasive. “Why won’t you look at me?, I know of no devil that cries, you are still in there somewhere, Geralt was right”

Why did people have to mention his name to me, as once again my demon rose up with a burning fury at the sound of his name, I pressed my hands to Barretts head forcing him to allow me to enter his mind, I observed my sisters heard their disbelief, and then I saw Thranduil, he looked broken, this doused the flames of my rage, releasing Barrets mind, for a moment I didn’t know where I was and I looked upon him with recognition. 

Kyros rounded the corner, staring directly at me, motioning me to attack, I whispered into Barretts ear “Sorry” as I took his mind, his cries only echoed in my ears, the sound was painful to hear, but I held firm even as my eyes misted over, I blinked away these infernal tears. Barrett stood as I released him from the spell, his eyes blackened, and he was not alone, I would find out who had come with him aside from Raven, and I would take them all.


	20. holding hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara is on a rampage, and she has a few revelations for those lured into her trap

As I stormed round the corner, a newly evil Barrett in tow. Raven, Ambyr, Thorin and Fili came into view, I had been hoping for more, but this would do.

They went on the defense upon seeing me "That's no way to greet a sister” I mocked. As the rest of our evil clan pulled up in rank behind me, it bolstered my confidence further. Raven saw Barrett and called to him, he stood beside me and bowed to me before, taking a defensive stance at my side “Why thank you Barrett, such a display of loyalty, will be rewarded”

Raven’s eyes darkened, as the anger rose with in her “How dare..” she was about to lecture me, and I was in no mood for it, I had plans, knowing who was hear made things all the more delightful. Raven threw her hands to her mouth, panicking as no sound came out, I cast a temporary silencing spell, frustrated she attempted to scream, nothing came out, she looked to me, her eyes pleading for me to undo my dark spell, but I did not care for her needs, or at least that’s how I needed it to appear.  
I looked around the group, everyone seemed to be in a stunned silence, shocked blinking eyes looking at me, as if they no longer knew me, my heart lurched, I covered well by scoffing at their disapproving looks. Thorin had dismounted his small horse, and was walking toward me, I stared him down as he grew close "What have you done to my nephew?" He questioned, well staring sorrowfully in Kili’s direction.

"I released him from the binds of morality, he will be a captain in my army, very capable fighter deserving of station, and respect"

"You destroyed his mind, you evil bitch" he hissed.

“Kili come back to us” he pleaded.

“Uncle why would I do that, my queen respects me, and gives me all I desire”

“You are not evil Kili, never you” he cried, his cries fell upon deaf ears as Kili continued to bestow my virtues as a leader. “You” he turned back to me “Release him at once!” he barked.

“Or what Thorin, Kili is mine, and I think I will take Fili as well, he needs his brother at his side” I smiled darkly.

Thorin slapped me suddenly in a fit of misguided rage, my lip burned "You will regret that thorin" I spat.

I told kyros, Kili and Nia to hold back, after they leap forward to aid me "you will not touch my queen" kyros warned.

“Were my sister not asking me to hold, I would cut off that hand Throin” Nia roared, she could be very intimidating my sister, I was proud of her in that moment. I smiled ignoring the sting in my lip, damned human side allowing me to feel pain. I had to be free from it. 

Kili seethed “Uncle you hurt my queen, you hurt me, touch her again and I will be the one to end you”

Barrett cast an evil eye over Thorin “My queen allow me to demonstrate my loyalty further” he begged me to let him loose upon Thorin, but I held them all at bay, I wanted this to play out, it would make the revelation all the sweeter.

"I would have you dead Lara, but the rest of them cling to the notion you can be saved" he seethed. Ambyr looked shocked by his declaration.

“Thorin it may not sound like Lara, but she is in there somewhere, I thought you were with us in this?” Ambyr pressed.

“Aww that is delightfully naive Ambyr, don’t hold out hope for me or yourselves” I mocked.

Ambyr looked at me, hurt but still resolved to saving me, she would not be moved, no matter the evil words, so I turned from her to Thorin, I could rile him into action.

"Thorin before you continue to say things you will regret, you would do well to fall into silence, lest you force my hand" I taunted.

"Do your worst!" Thorin bated. 

"Kili bring me your brother" I called out.

Thorin cried out for Kili to stop, he tried to run at him but he could only watch on in horror, as Kili slowly walked over to Fili who he held in place with magic, while holding a barrier to the others, they tried in vain to run to Fili’s aid, Thorin cried as Kili took his brothers mind, ignoring his protests, and calls to his better nature.

He returned with his brother in tow, his eyes darkened, I smiled wickedly as he returned "Kili you are a wonderful demon" 

"Thank you my queen"

"Welcome Fili, it seems I shall be taking the line of durin"

Thorin ran at me I repelled him with magic this time, sent him flying back, he pulled up quickly barking at those running to his aid. "Release them now devil, lest my blade run through you"

"That's amusing Thorin, orcist will do me no harm but you can try, ill-advised I would say though"

He ran at me, I tripped him, while he was flat out I began "Well you had to force my hand Thorin" 

He was ready to charge again but my words gave him pause "Do not idolize your lovely young nephew, our Kili here has betrayed you before I took his mind, isn't that right Ambyr, Thorin unaware of your tryst" I stabbed.

Ambyr’s face ran white; Thorin looked to both of them waiting for a denial, but was greeted by an uncomfortable silence.

"You lie" he spat at me.

"No, I tell a cruel truth, that child in her womb is not yours, our Kili will be a father, not you" it was as if I had stabbed Thorin, his face now also pale, looking pleadingly to Ambyr who evade his eyes, I watched as the drama played out, I could feel Thorin’s heart break.

I walked over to where he had dropped to his knees and whispered "I feel your agony, I can take that pain away Thorin"

He was so overwhelmed without realizing he agreed; as I took his mind I noticed the only one who didn't try to aid him was Ambyr. I found this curious, a willing mind was easy, and the pain was non-existent as they darkened of their own free will.

Ambyr was crying "Ambyr I know your troubled, and to you this pregnancy has been a curse, you have made so many sacrifices of yourself, I can help you if you come willingly" I held out my hand, she looked up at me, she looked as if she was considering this for a moment before she spat upon my hand.

"Have it your way" I hissed.

Cursing her Pregnancy, but assuring the safety of the child, no one would know of the good I was secretly doing I made sure of it. Ambyr began to throw up, she couldn't stop.

Raven cried "You will kill the child stop it please"

"Ah you can speak once more, delightful, I care not, you will join me, Barrett run her down" I gave him dark magic as he passed in chase.

I knew the baby was safe, Ambyr would suffer but never to a fatal extent, she just would be rendered useless, I passed her as she clung to her belly, heaving "I gave you a chance, now your misery shall be greater, you can tell the daughters of valer I cannot be saved, they should fear me" I hissed.

I didn't wait for a reaction, I walked away, strong and proud, the hallucination still playing out, I held back to undo this spell, not at all what I told Kyros.

I felt a blade pull to my throat, and an arm pull around my waist, a deep voice rumbled "I am bringing you back"

"Ah Geralt, I wondered when you would show up" I said calmly.


	21. Being human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt must test Lara. Lara is to be introduced to a hopeful protege

" I would not leave you this way” the concern heavy in his words.

“You too are as foolish as the others if you think there is hope to save me, or yourselves, you all hear the call of hell, and you will come willingly to the gates, this world will be torn apart, and made a new, with our vision” I dictated a speech as if the whole world was listening, my vicious words stung him, I could sense pain within him.

But he recovered, searching for something in his pocket. I knew I would not drive him so easily to the darkness, as he had walked in shadow before now, and he was resilient against its enticing pull. Those who did not come willingly, I would break their minds, and rebuild them how I saw fit, I thought wickedly.

I was about to tear free from his arms, when he grabbed my face roughly, he was stronger than I gave him credit for, had my demon had the reigns he would have not had the upper hand, he pulled my mouth open and he forced a potion down my throat, I knocked him back, but it was too late the potion ran down my throat. “Why have you done?” I cried.

“Freed you from this prison you have been forced into, I will save you, I am the only one strong enough to take whatever you throw at me, the others can only take so much, they are only human after all, I feel less pain than they do, I will bring you back, but the only one willing to stand beside you in the end maybe, me, remember that, should they turn their backs upon you, I will not, I need to know your still in there, I must witness you becoming human once more, I am sorry but it is the only way”

Had I not been in pain, I may have lunged for him, but his words had began to evoke emotion, that’s when I knew the human side was taking hold, as tears sprung to my eyes. I wanted desperately to seethe, rage against him, spit vile insults at him for once again poisoning me, but instead began to cough and splutter as the potion mixed with my demon blood; the resulting agony was like a white hot flame running through out my body. Geralt just watched on as I doubled over, my vision blurring. I held to the wall of a building blindly reaching for something to steady me, as I felt faint.

As the poison tore through my veins, as I fell to the floor I felt as if I broke into a thousand pieces, I was scrambling to pick up the pieces, I cried out in psychical and emotional pain, so deep the sobs wracked my aching body, I howled like an animal being torn to pieces, holding to myself so tightly, fearing that should I let go I would again fall apart, I rocked myself back and forth to soothe the overwhelming torrid of conscience that took my mind, the panic and realisation set in “What have I done I cried?”

I tore the crown from my head, casting it aside, I began to shake as the adrenalin rushed my body, I could not calm myself, I was human once more in those moments, the pain akin to the upon my belief that I had killed Ambyr. I had forced my dear sisters in to servitude, I had turned Thorin upon Ambyr, I had been callous beyond words, I could not take it back, I had committed these atrocities, I wanted to scream but no sound would emerge from my burning throat. So on my knees I screamed soundlessly to the darkened sky. My red eyes knew the meaning of tears once more, as they ran from my eyes like an unstoppable waterfall. I clung to my head the pain intense as it surged through my head, soon I found I could no longer breathe, the world was once again slipping from me, I clawed out at mid-air trying to hold on, but soon I faded until I once again watched from a distance, like a shadow evolping me, and holding a hand to my mouth to keep my silence. Forced to bear witness, as my life, and the lives of my sisters were destroyed.

I pulled myself up, walking over to my crown, adorning it once more upon my head, it was as though the moment had passed, and all was once again right with the world, but no longer with me, as the burden of my conscience now weighed heavily upon my demon side, trying to brush it off, as if it were a mere annoyance, it screamed inside my mind, I feigned a return to my calm, and cold demon visage, but that smile playing about Geralt’s lips spoke of him knowing better, I could not fool him, and now I could no longer fool myself, I hated him even more, it was as though he has unleashed a beast upon me, my conscience latched on to my mind like a parasite, feeding upon my ill deeds, and the growing guilt now burning in my chest.

I tried to mount Suiauthon but he rejected me, crying and whinnying at my approach, trying to deter me, the hooves pounding almost a top my head had I not moved swiftly, I jolted back hurt by the panic I saw within Suiauthons eyes, I could not calm him. When Kyros returned Geralt had slipped away, leaving me tortured, and destroyed, not knowing how this could lead to my death within hell, they only need acquire the right blade, and my dark heart would beat its last.  
Kyros looked down at me, my face tear stained “What happened in my absence my love?”

“Nothing I lied, this damn human side vying for control again, we must visit your alchemist, I will be haunted to more”

Upon my return to hell, which took longer than necessary as Suiauthon would not accept a human rider, Kyros had to spell him into remaining calm, I took this as a personal affront, but I kept that human feeling to myself.

I ran at speed toward the alchemist cavern, I could not handle this pain, and my demon had no desire to experience such useless emotions, my human side prayed that all concoctions made would fail, as should my demon take over permanently I would be dangerous. "What have you got for me?" I questioned.

 

He passed me a holder containing several concoctions "My queen, these are all made isolating different elements of human dna, I am unsure if I have cracked it yet, but please drink one, and give it time before the next, as the mixing of such elements could be painful for you my queen, I advise caution"

 

"Fine" I spat.

 

I looked down at the vials, they all looked to carry vile potions, the vapours of some warmed the inside of my nose, they were that strong, and possibly corrosive, but I didn't care the mental torture was more than any psychical pain, I would take burns, and agony what ever the side effects, anything was preferable to this overwhelming feeling. I swallowed the first one in one gulp, making a concerted effort not to taste it, as it washed down my throat, and over the sides of my mouth, I tasted the sharp unpleasant taste, and texture of it, I shuddered as I gulped the second time, holding to my stomach as it attempted to turn, I held it down. And waited expectantly after some time nothing had occurred but a continuous nausea "How long must I wait?" I pressed impatiently.

 

"It has been too long my Queen, I have failed you again" he bowed his head submissively.

 

"I have not tried them all yet"

 

"I would normally test these upon a human subject but your a unique demon my Queen, so there is none with your immune system or metabolism, so it would not work, I apologise for testing upon you my queen, but it is the only way"

 

"I will try the second one"

 

I repeated this to no avail, finally reaching the final vial, losing hope with each ineffective potion, I sighed looking at the final one, wondering if this curse would remain destroying my ability to rule, and putting all who served me at risk, if they caught word of this weakness, the plotting would being, factions with their own desires for power would rise. I had to prevent this overthrow by destroying my humanity, it was a huge sacrifice but a necessary one, or so I justified it to myself. I pulled the vial free of the stand, holding to it like it was my last hope, cradling it in my hand. Recovering from the burning, and nauseating side effects of the previous five, steeling myself to continue on as a guinea pig. Barrett stormed in "My queen I return with Raven, I could not take her mind, I believe it requires your strength"

 

Ravens hand struck out as he dragged her close, knocking the vial to the ground, smashing into a thousand pieces, spilling my hope across the ground, relieved and incensed, I turned to her, she was struggling against Barretts grip but she could not pull loose, I grabbed her hair "Do you know what you have done?" I hissed.

 

I could see the genuine fear in her eyes, as I grabbed her hair, pulling her head back, Barrett smiled on wickedly, I could sense he both sides of him took some joy in Ravens pain, so the cliché held true, those scorned held a hell like fury. I had not cared for the pain or pain when I had taken a mind previously but now, I felt the pain and suffering I caused, it was alike to choking the life out of another, I stole what them who they were, and blocked it out, and replaced it with a darkness, that held the human side at bay. As ravens eyes turned black, I had to choke back a sob, calling Barrett to take her out of my sight "I would rather not babysit her my queen"

 

"Is your dislike so great that wish to evade her company?" I wanted him to leave, I could not deal with the problems of others while this persistent headache remained.

 

"Yes, may I not remain with you, I wish to learn from you?"

 

"You wish to be my protégé?, hmmm I had not considered taking one as yet" I pondered, it would be an idea to allow one to carry on in my stead should things go drastically wrong. I was unsure if I could imagine Barrett the king of hell, his gentle face untouched by the darkness, on his smile held an evil quality, but it was something to consdider.

 

I turned to the alchemist "Can you remake that last batch?"

 

"Yes right away my queen" he scurried off.

 

I turned to Barrett but before I could accept his proposal, Kyros walked in, looking to Barrett "What does he want?" he eyed him suspiciously.

 

"He wishes to be my protégé, it is a good idea is it not?"

 

"I was hoping you would accept a friend of mine as your protégé?"

 

"Who is this friend?"

 

"I shall bring him to you, he is intrigued by your method of evil, twisting the minds of others"

 

"Bring him to me and I shall decide who is the best candidate?"

 

"Great" he didn't need to go far as he had brought he with him already, he was waiting round the corner for his word.

 

"You brought him already?, how could you be sure I would say yes?" I narrowed my eyes.

 

"I couldn't, but I could believe you would trust me enough to give him a chance"

 

He brought for a strange dark elf, beautiful and twisted, he stepped forth bowing to me "My name is Sauron, I am honoured to be in your presence"


	22. The darkness of Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's darkness continues as he asks Lara a favour

The downside to taking on proteges, was now I had someone watching my every move, Barret was good company, and I hoped to pass on the darkness to him if he would have it. When it came to Kyros's candiate, I was less enthused, and less sure of him motives, the human side tinged my twisted mind with a paranoia that called to be fed, had Kyros set Sauron to me to spy on me, or was he just truly a dark spirit hoping to someday take power, I could never be sure as the questions flooding my mind never got satisfaction, so my paranoia grew, becoming more insidious, till I only trusted my turned sisters and brothers, hiding in the safety of their company, or that is what I told myself. 

I was sitting in a darkened room conversing with Nia, Haldir, Raven, Thorin, Fili and Kili, while my would be proteges hovered outside for me. I wanted to escape my two shadows as at times they wore me down, Sauron was the worst, so many questions, a disturbing lust for power that was no unnatural here, but his desperation worried me, and only added to my paranoia, he had not reveled any of this to me, rather my paranoia lead me to read his dark mind, however I couldn’t remain for long, I felt I would get lost in the darkness.

Kili broke through my paranoid thoughts "My queen what troubles you?"

I smiled even evil he had a sweetness that could not be tainted "nothing Kili, but I must ask that you break Galen, her pathetic resistance is useless but annoying, she tries too often to appeal to my human nature" I sighed, feeling weary.

"Yes my queen" he bowed, and kissed my hand before leaving.

I turned to Thorin "I have been told you would ask for something?" 

"Yes my queen, I wish to take a lover, as you are taken, I wish to choose from the daughters of valer"

I shuddered at the name, while the human side longed to return. I had not realized the need for revenge burned strongly within him, he wanted to lash out, anything was better than feeling the pain, I sympathized, knowing the how torn a conscience could make you, so I wanted to help him if I could, ease his pain, whilst holding to the appearance of evil. After pondering all the ways to draw in another sister, I returned to the first method known to me. "You can invade the dreams of your chosen victim, and bend her to your will"

A dark smile crossed his lips; he looked deep in thought "How do I do this?"

"I will teach you, or if you would like I would take you there, it would be easier?" I offered.

"Can you take me there?" 

"Yes, of course, when would you like to try this?"

"As soon as it is convenient for you my queen" he bowed his head.

"I have time now" I hastily replied as I recalled my proteges were all that awaited me upon the other side of that door, I sighed, realizing others still remained in our company.

"Nia thank you for the update of our amassing armies, Fili we shall see to a title and powers for you after Thorin’s training"

They both left swiftly, Haldir following after Nia. I called Thorin to my side, one he had settled, I pressed my hands to Thorin’s temples, pulling his mind to where he intended it to go. I tried to leave but I found that I couldn't break the bond, I was stuck; at least I could see who he planned to bring to us. I waited as we walked through the mind of another, it felt strangely familiar to me.

Finally we entered a dim chamber were we found Luna, I was shocked as I had not expected her, Thorin certainly kept his mind, and desires secret. She looked up at him, confused by my presence. I went to leave, Thorin grabbed my arm "I cannot enjoy you myself my queen, but I can thrill you, you will enjoy this I promise" he purred.

Luna pulled up from where she lay, Thorin’s eyes darkening with evil desire, he strode over to her, seizing her by throat ramming her to the wall; she looked shocked but thrilled by the rough nature displayed by Thorin. His kiss was deep and searching, Luna was lost to him, he was good indeed. He tore her clothes away, feasting upon her breasts like a ravenous animal, I could sense the pain and pleasure coursing through her, I pulled to the edge of my seat. 

Soon Luna was groaning as his rough touching and sucking left her craving him. He gripped her hips pulling her up, freeing his hard cock, pushing in slowly, thrilling her with the slow sensation of him filling her up, before his thrusts became a powerful rhythm, slamming her to the wall, both desperate for the building release. Thorin was thrusting so hard, I could hear Luna slamming against the wall. She didn't seem to mind, in fact she was delirious with pleasure and desire, all she he been holding to secretly, now she enjoyed every moment he was inside of her.  
Thorin’s grunts, and groans awakened my own desire, so gruff and manly, made me envy Luna as he slammed into her again, I bit my lip as he pushed her over the edge of her building desire, as she cried out a long pleasured groan, my demon sought me to take Thorin for myself but the human side told me to dampen my ardor, for the love of Kyros. But as Thorin roared in an arousing, and desirable fashion, my eyes widened. He released Luna leaving her to lust after him, as cried for him to stay. He turned his back to her, hearing her cries but paying them no heed as we left her dreams, cruel, and calculated, the demon in me was proud of him, the human side was shocked how well he took to the dark.

As we returned, my hands pressed to his temples I suddenly felt awkward, a sense of tension built as he stood holding on to my arms to help him up, his stormy dark eyes locked upon mine, the fires of hell seemed to grow warmer, I felt sweat moisten my brow, trickling down the side of my face. Thorin slid his fingers over the side of my face looking deeper into my eyes. I had to break the tension, I pulled him away, breaking the hold upon us, this darkness was like a spell upon us all.


	23. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change swiftly for all of the daughters of valer turned to evil

Just as expected, after nights of Thorin's enticement Luna was spelled to seek him out. She awaited him at the gates, she seemed under his spell until she heard the gates slam behind her, and the world faded away. I saw a sense of panic grip her, I had given Thorin dark power, which he used to his advantage, grabbing her as she tried to scramble away, realizing her mistake, but it was too late, he calmed her with magic, but her relaxed demeanor didn't last, as Thorin took her mind, she screamed in agony, as she fought against it, it shredded at her mind, when the darkness finally took her over, she seemed different, not just evil, Thorin being new to the craft had damaged her mind, she seemed off somehow, but Thorin seemed pleased, as she clung to his side compliant, and silent.

I was walking through the caverns unencumbered by my protege's, I had given them a task to keep them busy, and away from hounding me. I saw Kili with a docile Galen, he must have finally broken her mind, as I walked over, Kili greeted me enthusiastically "See I told you I could do it" he smiled darkly.

"I am curious as to how you did it?"

"Your alchemist gave me a potion, said it would help her"

Internally I panicked, thinking what was in it, what had it done to her, but I had to retain my calm demeanor, I smiled at Kili and asked "So what potion was it?"

"The one he was working on to take your conscience away, he said he would rather test it on her than risk you, so I took him up on it"

I looked closely at her, he thoughts seemed clear, but she seemed serene, and nonchalant to be in hell. Had he finally done it, had this taken her conscience, I was not willing to test it, and worse still could such a thing be restored once destroyed. I casually glanced over at her, she called to Kili, who looked to me for permission to leave "Yes you may go"

"Who is that?" I heard her question.

"That is our dark ruler my pet"

"Dark?, she doesn't seem evil to me"

"Don't say such things, least you feel her wrath" he warned.

Unaffected by the warning she walked over to me, staring me right in the eye, I could not have such an obvious display go unchallenged, so I had to risk going full demon to put her in line, least I be revealed as a devil with a conscience, I morphed into a large intimidating demon "I am darker than your worst nightmare, I boomed"

This was all for show, but thankfully she backed away, I scowled before hurrying from the room, going full demon had taken so much energy, I had to lean against the wall and recover, my head felt like it was swimming, the waves of nausea were long lasting and disconcerting. Luna, now Galen was changed, my conscience was screaming so loud my head hurt. I pulled away walking into Sauron, he pulled me away, holding tightly to my arms. "My queen you will be pleased"

He pulled me round to where Barrett was still struggling to conjure with dark magic, he seemed frustrated, I called him over "Barrett what seems to be the problem?"

"I can’t conjure anything" he growled.

"Your skills may lie elsewhere" I encouraged, he seemed to relax upon hearing this.

"Would you watch my spell my queen?" Sauron insisted.

I turned to him, waiting patiently as he transported us to the mortal realm, I looked around, amazed by his quick learning, but his form did not remain, he became shadow, as we returned he became whole again, he dropped to his knees exhausted from the effort of transporting me with him. I was impressed but concerned about the change in his being, and his power seemed to fade, I was about to question this when Kyros called for me. This was a day of being pulled from one person to another. My head was spinning as I rushed to him, congratulating Sauron, leaving him to recover, as I left I saw Barrett run over to Sauron to aid him to his feet, then they began conferring almost like friends, strange indeed that they should become so close in such a short time.

Kyros stood with the alchemist at his side, beaming with a dark pride "I have made the right formula, it has been tested, and it is safe for you my queen"

He passed the vial to me, I looked at it for a moment, then I called all of my evil daughters and sons of valer to me, and sent them out to bring me the rest "By the time you return I will be a more powerful leader, bring we the other daughters of valer by any means necessary" I hissed, holding to the mask of evil I was forced to wear.

They seemed pleased as they left to recruit the other sisters, willingly or not. I drank the concoction without even thinking, I didn’t take the time to bid farewell to who I was, I was just so desperate for the pain to stop, I no longer wanted to be torn, I didn’t think to whether I wanted to be evil. I had gotten lost in the show of evil, that I had carelessly taken away my choices without a second thought. I had condemned myself, and awaited the shadow within to overwhelm me, smothering my human side for good. As the potion took hold, I did not feel more powerful, in fact I felt weakened, I dropped to the ground, heaving, as the dark swarm tore out of me, I felt a void within me, as the cloud pulled from me, drawn elsewhere, I was free, but not of my conscience I was free of the darkest evil known in this realm. Relieved but now all too aware I was no longer safe here, what had happened, had I been tricked, the alchemist must be the betrayer I thought, I did not voice this.

Kyros looked at me, then to the alchemist "What have you done to her?" he demanded and explanation.

"Nothing" he coward from Kyros's raised hand.

I could sense his shock was genuine, so I held Kyros back "No he is not the one, who else has been around your experiment’s?" I heaved.

"Sauron has been skulking around my queen" the alchemist still regarded me with reverence, and respect despite my lack of powers. His loyalty was strangely unwavering, and comforting, when Sauron took over, he would have no choice but to turn, or die.

"We have to escape hell it is no longer safe for you" Kyros uttered to me as I languished in the betrayal of his protege, knowing my human life was now ruined, I couldn't move as the hordes of demons vying for my blood closed in, all loyal to Sauron, he move fast, and how had he dis-empowered me, the alchemist did not hold such power, or was capable of such disloyalty. Kyros looked crushed that Sauron had indeed turned upon him, by taking my powers.


	24. after math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after math of evil

Kyros finally pulled me up, and we ran with haste to the gate, as we fled hell, Kyros threw me in to someone's arms as he tried to hold back the swarm of demons, I watched on in horror dragged away kicking and screaming for him, as Sauron plunged a blade through his back, I saw the light blue light emanating from the cold blade, he had a holly weapon. As he dissipated, I let out an unholy howl, the gates closed and faded from sight, I pounded my fists against the rock, sobbing so hard, I could barely breathe "No, he didn't deserve that, he was nothing but good to me, damn it, get away from me geralt everything I touch turns to ash, save yourself"

"I promised I would not abandon you" he pulled me away from the stone into his arms. My knuckles bloody, I trembled from the overwhelming pain running through me. I clung to him tightly, crying my anguish into his chest "I have to tell you something" he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear over my sobs.

I pulled away from Geralt to hear what he had to say "I gave Sauron the potion to take the devil from within you"

"What?, he would have killed me, he killed Kyros, you bastard, I will never forgive you for this" I spat, trying to pull away from him.

"You will in time, I had to bring you back, I could not stand idly by well you destroyed yourself and your friends"

Just as promised Geralt took all I could throw at him, both literal and figurative. And after I had exhausted my anger, my despair took hold, taking me too new lows I didn't even know existed. I barely moved some days, I was consumed by my anguish, it took all my energy to keep breathing never mind anything else.

This apathetic malaise lasted sometime until I was close to death, I somehow found the strength to pull away from it. I do not know what keep me going, but an unknown force was pushing me forward, I felt relieved, and resentful to go on. I looked forward to find I was fenced in, I felt hopeless, weak, malnourished, and dehydrated. Geralt nursed me back to health, at first I hated him, would not look him in the eye, as all I could see was Kyros being killed over and over, the pain in his eyes broke me every time. I found no peace in sleep, as nightmares plagued me, all I had done in the name of evil now haunted my conscience, the guilt and grief made it difficult to keep going at times. I tossed and turned, always waking to my own screams of terror, I was truly frightened of what I had become, and I now feared my dark side, as it was more powerful, and enticing than I had realized.

Eventually my embittered anger became appreciation, he had done so much for me and asked for nothing in return, he took my insults, my kicks and punches, and I know they hurt, as he winced, I never beat him to a pulp, but in my anger I had lashed out catching a few glancing blows, he only defended himself, and he alone held out hope for me, when my sisters had abandoned me, they had good reason, but it only added to Geralts virtues. Appreciation turned to friendship, as we spent so much time together that it became impossible to hate him the more I got to know him, I still would not love him, as I held out hope for Thranduil, even after my actions in hell I was naive to hold such hope, but I couldn't let it go until I knew for certain. But there was no way of me getting to him, the Daughters of Valer as far as I had been told had disbanded, Kili had sought out Ambyr, and they without informing a soul stole away to no one knows where, to start their family. I did seek them out with Geralt's help.

Luna had like others had been upon a mission to turn hapless innocents to darkness, so when my powers had been taken, and they had returned to normal, they had at least not been in danger. As for my sister Nia, and her love Haldir they disappeared into the woods of lothlorien to search for a way to remove her demon side, as she had had a taste of great power and she had loved having a dark army at her beck and call. This lead her to fear her demon side, so she left to seek a way to silence the dark calling. 

I had been told by Geralt that my father, Aslinn, and Boromir were the only one's hoping for my return, and they wished to see me, the rest of the daughters and sons of valer would not see me after all that had happened it was too much to see me, I had soured relationships, darkened minds, and hurt friends who had dont nothing but support me.  
Raven blamed me for the loss of Barrett, Thorin blamed me for Ambyr despite that not being my doing, I had only revealed a truth not caused the deception, but he still saw me as the enemy, I understood their hatred toward me. Legolas would not see Luna, but her and Thorin were getting closer, after their time in hell, they had begun to realise they had real feelings for each other, they had been hiding.  
Kili, and Ambyr were a much better fit as a couple, Kili had thanked me, the only person I turned dark that had not forsaken me entirely "Lara I know Ambyr will not speak to you, and I feel strange seeing you after all that’s, occurred" he added swiftly in lieu of a better word, his cheeks reddened "Me and Ambyr have a family, I have always wanted children, it breaks my heart to know I hurt my uncle, I hope one day he can forgive me, and I hope one day the daughters of Valer will forgive you, and we can all once again be what we should of been, a force of good" he hurried off as Ambyr's glare was burning into the back of his head, she would not look at me, but I could hear he pained, and hateful thoughts.

Raven, and Bilbo had given up all pretence, and married in a private ceremony, they were living in the shire, so despite the pain, a lot of good had arose from this. All those untouched by evil left Rivendale after Ambyr disbanded the Daughters of Valer.  
Eiryn and Bard retuned to lake town with his children in tow, and Bard angling for more, but Eiryn humoring him. I had seen all of this as Geralt allowed me into his mind. It hurt to be so distant from them but if this was the only way to see them, it was better than nothing. Helle, and Eomer left to join the Roherim. Aragorn courted Arwyn, much to the distaste of my father. Maghildi went to Gondor with Boromir, to start the kingdom from scratch, who had told Geralt he would love me to visit, he would make sure Maghidli was busy with other matters so he could see me, unhampered by ill feeling. This made me smile but sadly, to know that even those I had not drawn to darkness stewed with a hatred for me on behalf of their sisters. 

Fili and Galen, had taken to consoling each other after the ordeal, Galen’s conscience or lack of had yet to be tested, and they were now were in erabor with Thorin, and Luna. I had visited Luna and Thorin in the hope to heal the damage caused to her mind, now I could never be sure as her thoughts were a jumble as to whether she had intended to kill me, and whether she was acting of her own accordance but upon seeing me, see tore across the field toward me, screeching like a banshee, I held up my arms in defence, as she struck me to the ground, the blows to my head kept coming, until I was bleary eyed, and the pain was beyond measure, the blood filling my mouth hampered my breathing.  
If Thorin had not pulled her away from me, I believe she would have beaten me to death “Leave, you have done enough, hurry before I change my mind and let her finish the job” Thorin hissed. Since then Geralt had had brief contact with the sisters, and allowed me to read his thoughts, it was safer, as recovering from that violent attack had taken time, and it was a lot to process, I still had mixed feelings about the incident, but Geralt healed me, and would not allow me to see them, no matter all my conscience asked of me, I couldn’t take another attack nor could my demon half remain at bay, I would surely feel anger and then the tables would turn, that I could not live with. I had cried many nights over the beating from Luna, the wild look in her eyes, the doubt that plagued me if it was a part of her that truly wanted my death.

Lorien, Neve, Talion, Kalea, and Naldeth joined the rangers in their quest, still thirsting for glory, in the name of all that is good. Thranduil was the only one unspoken, and unseen, I worried for him, but I felt certain that he would not see me. This broke my heart, while I was trying to process this fresh pain. I needed to put distance between me and the gates of hell, I had been hoping they would come for me, and end my retched life, but they remained silent, this seemed ominous to me, Saruon was obviously scheming up his own way to over throw this realm.

Barret was another story, this I witnessed with my own eyes. As I was finally strong enough, and willing to walk away from the gates of hell, I saw Barrett ride up "Barrett what brings you to the gates of hell?"

He did not answer, he dismounted disregarding me, as if waiting for something he hovered near us, looking to the ground, the gates appeared once more, confused I stared at the back of his head, standing defensively, thinking they had come for me. Sauron smiled darkly at me, before calling to Barrett. He was about to proceed forward until I rushed over grabbing his arm "What are you doing?" I cried.

He slowly turned to me, his eyes sorrowful, he embraced me tightly, before he escaped my grip, disappearing into the realms of hell forever, I had been banished from my former home, I could never see him again, this pained me, my turning him evil had lead him to choose it, what had I done. I was beginning to feel like tragedy marked each footstep, I became afraid to do anything should the consequence be another unfortunate one.


	25. In time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed, but a visitor brings news

For so long I was free of the cares of consequence, but now it all came crashing down upon me, I tensed under the sheer weight of it.

Months later I was hunting with Geralt, we were on the trail of an unknown beast, that was taking to killing all who should be unfortunate enough to cross its path. I had gotten used to the hunt, and the life of a nomad, with stealth, and Geralt's amazing tracking abilities, we were hot on its trail. I could sense anger and fear, hear its ragged breath, sensing us hunting him down, he turned to confront us, finally the beast revealed its self but only in a flash, I stepped deftly out of his path, watching a ball of grey fur flail at the air, Geralt began to tussle with him, he seemed to have it covered, but wolves of any bread were wily creatures, so I held back, and kept a watchful eye upon their struggle. 

Until an approaching horse caught my eye. A hooded figured approached us at a slow canter, I could see no visible weapon on display as I watched them dismount, once the hood was removed I could see Talions face. What was he doing here, the sisters had forsaken me, my guard was up.

Talion approached me letter in hand, I approached with caution still recalling the severe beating at the hands of Luna, I know if I had fought back she would be dead, and I had enough upon my conscience I would seek no more.

"What is it?" I stated with a hint of hostility.

"Do not fear me so, I hold no ill will toward you, although I should, they have never known darkness like you faced, they do not understand it, or how you suffer, they only know they hurt, and you had a hand in it, but I share understanding, you were not yourself, not a single one of them could take the darkest evil within and hold to a shred of humanity, you did, anyway I digress"

"Lara!, a little help" he labored as the beast rushed him.

"Sorry Geralt, I will be right back Talion"

I swiftly pulled my blade free, the fluid motion of twisting it as the beast clawed out at me, caused the blood to spray across my face, upon sight I could see it was a straggler of Azemars wolf men, deserted, confused, killing as it went. I was unable to calm the beast, with magic, I had merely winged him with my blade, but as it became obvious the beast would only continue its rampage I could only do one thing.

Killing this animal was no easy task for me, I feared the evil within me and had done since the being the devil. So I could not allow rage to grip me, so I had to rely on fear to quicken my reflexes, I had developed my good powers to a large extent, reading minds was easy, I could do so without pain or disorientation to myself or the other. My healing skills were now beyond that of any in this realm.

I swung my blade round as the beast snapped for my throat, my blade his it's mark, cutting open the animals throat that was vying for mine, the blood splattered me, as the poor animal dropped to the ground gasping for air, I bowed my head, hoping my words could be heard, I apologized for taking the life, soothing the beasts final moments so panic and agony were not what took it to the next life.

I walked over to Talion patiently waiting, not caring for my blood stained appearance, I took the letter, as I read it my eyes widened. "Geralt, forget the beast we have more important things to take care of"


End file.
